When It Rains
by BlackTearsOfDarkness
Summary: Whenever it rained, he thought of her. She loved the rain. Whenever the stars were out, she thought of him. He loved the stars. Time passes and things change, but some things just won't let go of your heart. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _The brilliant, genius mind of one Jo Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to her. Oh, if only I could do so good._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Oh no, it's my first fic! Be afraid, be very afraid. But, I'll give you this, I've been writing much longer than I can recall. I hope you like it, there'll be more to come._

**_Prologue_**

    A woman sat alone in her rather empty flat. She looked contrast to the gloomy aura that surrounded her home. She had light brown hair, twisted up into a messy bun. Her forest green eyes were flecked with a deep gold, standing out on her pale complexion. She scanned over a piece of parchment she had just recently received, somewhat confused at it's contents.

       _ Dear Kiora,_

_            How has your life after Hogwarts been so far? I'm sure you have heard tell of the War by now and of the Dark Lord's return. Oh the things we wizards get ourselves in to. But that is beside the point. Back in your school days, you were one of the most intelligent students I had ever seen and I knew you were bound to go somewhere, what with your undying determination. We could really use someone like you in the Order. Please think about this my dear. We truly need you here. 12 Grimmauld Place is the location. You're probably aware of where that is. When in between places 11 and 13, recite "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." I trust you with the very brink of my being, Kiora, and I always will._

_                                                                                                    Just an old coot,_

_                                                                                                            Albus Dumbledore_

    While extremely surprised at the letter and it's proposition, Kiora could not help but let out the smallest of laughs at Dumbledore's closing, _"Just an old coot."_ She knew him to be much more than that. When Kiora had attended Hogwarts, Dumbledore was one of the closest people to her there, helping her through her many trials and tribulations. She couldn't let him down now, it was the least she could do.

    She tucked the parchment neatly in her pants pocket, so as not to forget the password to Grimmauld Place. Standing up, she grabbed her cloak off the hook near the front door. It was a deep, royal blue color that she loved. She put it on and then apparated, it was a long way to that community.

    Her face was blank as she walked down the small street, yet inside she was raving with anxiety and excitement at seeing Dumbledore and who knows who else again. She had taught herself long ago not to show feelings on her outside, so long ago it came naturally to her now. She didn't need to be weakened by emotions as she had been in her past.

    She found herself standing in between houses numbered 11 and 13. She shrugged, having no need of the parchment after all. Her memory never failed her. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London," she whispered, not wanting anyone that may be eavesdropping to hear. Before her eyes, another house began to push 11 and 13 aside, taking its own rightful place between them. She hadn't been in touch with anyone from Hogwarts for over fifteen years now. Inhaling a deep breath, she walked up to the door and knocked slowly.

    She could hear screaming and some aggravated voices inside, then the door opened. Dumbledore stood there, that same old twinkle in his eyes. Kiora glanced at the background, a red-haired motherly looking woman was struggling with a portrait of an old, withered lady screeching, "Mudbloods, filthy dirty traitors!".

    "Kiora, I'm so glad you decided to join us here," Dumbledore was waving a hand for her to come in. She stepped inside the creaky house. It was dusted with age but it looked like it had been well-kept by the current inhabitants.

    "It's nice," she commented, bringing her eyes from the ceiling down to the wise old wizard in front of her. She pulled down the hood of her cloak. "It's so good to see you again, old friend." She still showed no emotion on her face, not even a smile, though she thought maybe she should. She just couldn't bring herself to move up the sides of her lips as she wrapped her previous mentor in a tight hug.

    "I've missed you these long years. Oh, you've grown so much," Dumbledore looked down at her in admiration, patting her head and smiling. "But you still can not compete with me." Kiora rolled her eyes playfully, she knew he was just teasing about her short stature. While she wasn't as short as one Flitwick, she was short for her age.

    The two had caught the attention of the red-haired lady.

    "Kiora?" the lady said, smiling with her hands on her hips. "Is that Kiora Harris?" Kiora blinked, looking at the lady for a minute and then it hit her.

    "Well if it isn't Molly Prewett!" Kiora said as she was pulled into a hug by the kindly woman. The woman held out her hand, showing off a rather nice looking ring.

    "It's Molly Weasley now!" Molly's face was lit up with delight at seeing her old friend again.

    "Oh, congratulations! I must meet him as soon as possible," Kiora let out what wouldn't really be called a smile, but was if you had known her for a long time.

    "You mean all eight of them! I've got a husband and seven kids!" Molly exclaimed.

    "Oh my! I'm sure they're all just as lovely as their mother!" Kiora was really surprised. _'Seven children? Man, things have changed.'_

    "Lily and James Potter, you know of how...yes. Well, their son is here too, along with a little friend of theirs. And you also know about Sirius I presume," Molly huffed in sadness and shook her head. Kiora merely blinked, but inside she was immensely depressed. She had heard about all of this, of course. She sent letters back and forth with Dumbledore. Poor Sirius. Poor Lily and James. She had known them all at her time at Hogwarts, although she knew more about James and Sirius than she did about Lily. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. How could she possibly forget that quartet?

    Feet were heard on the stairs as a rush of children came down, mostly with red hair but two were different. Raven and Brown.

    "Dumbledore told us we had a visitor," Hermione said, eyeing Kiora. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hermione." She held out her hand and Kiora shook it.

    "Kiora," she offered her own name.

    "This is Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie," Fred pointed to each as he spoke. "And that's George, not to be--"

    "Confused, with him, Fred," George finished. Kiora looked at Molly and gave her another of those barely there smiles.

    "Twins, Molly. That's wonderful," she looked at all of the children, counting. "That only makes five, where are the other two?"

    "Bill is in Africa, at his job at Gringotts," Ron offered. "And Percy..." Molly's smile flickered most unnoticeably but Kiora picked it up.

    "That's okay, I understand. It's nice to meet you all," her eyes landed on Harry. He looked so much like James. Except he had Lily's eyes. Lily's bright green eyes. But there was something different in his eyes. Lily's were always filled with cheerfulness and joy. His seemed depressed and masked, as her own were so often. She averted her eyes to the rest of them. "I went to school with your mother."

    "Really?" asked Ginny. "Oh! That means she has _all_ the dirt on mum's school days!" Molly smiled and blushed.

    "Now, now Ginny dear," Molly said, patting her daughter's shoulder.

    "Hey, Molly, who's here?" a voice said, coming up from behind Molly. Kiora turned her head away from Ginny and stared at the man. Her mouth hung slightly open as she drew in a sharp breath. The man had also stopped moving and talking, he was staring straight back at her. Molly looked between the two nervously, while the kids just looked confused.

    "Let me take your cloak," Molly said. Kiora nodded, still unblinking and frozen in her spot. Molly slipped off the girl's cloak and went to hang it on a hook by the door. Kiora could feel a burning sensation in her throat and her eyesight became blurred as she stared at the person standing so close to her.

    "I'm guessing you know Remus?" Charlie said, laughing slightly. He stopped at the look he got from his mother. He shrugged, heading back upstairs.

    "Go into the dining room kids, dinner's almost ready," Molly said, heading into the dining area herself. Kiora felt the cold tears slide down her cheeks as she finally closed her mouth and looked away. She shut her eyes tightly as if thinking when she opened them, he wouldn't be there. They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

    "Kiora, it's been a long time," he said. She opened her eyes. She had stopped crying but liquid still stained her face, while fresh tears were still pouring from his golden brown eyes.

"A long time indeed," she whispered. She brushed away the wetness on her cheek, inwardly scolding herself. _That was the first emotion she had shown in almost nineteen years..._


	2. A Train Ride in 1972

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. That all belongs to my one true idol, Jo Rowling. If you haven't read the Harry Potter books...well you shouldn't really be here, now should you?  I also do not own the **Wizard of Oz.**  Lovely movie, really._

_**Author's Note:** I have that stupid song "My Country Tis of Thee" stuck in my head. And yes, I'm American. A shame, I know. And if there are little annoying Americanisms in here, I'm so sorry! I'm trying my best to make it as British as possible, it's just really hard for me since I'm American (however much I don't want to be one)._

**_                            "99 dreams I've had_**

**_                             In every one a red balloon_**

**_                            It's all over and I'm standin' pretty_**

**_                            In the dust that was a city_**

**_                            If I could find a souvenir_**

**_                            Just to prove the world was here..."_**

**_A Train Ride in 1972_**

    Kiora stood outside the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, anxiously anticipating her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She took a deep breath, looking back at her guardian, Ms. Ella Mae. The kindly old woman kissed the top of Kiora's head and smiled brightly at the scared look on the child's face, "You'll do great." Kiora smiled at Ella Mae's kind words.

    "I only wish Mum could be here to see it," Kiora frowned slightly, looking around as if she would see her mother there. Ella Mae nodded in understanding.

    "She's watching you and smiling, wherever she may be," Ella Mae gave one last encouraging look at Kiora as the young girl ran through the barrier between the regular world and a world filled with magic. She reached the other side and stopped, gasping at the wonderful scarlet and black train that puffed steam. It was the most amazing site Kiora had ever seen. Children of all ages were waving and hugging their families goodbye and gathering onto the train with their things. Kiora took a deep breath and stepped onto the train herself.

    She walked along the hall, trying to find a compartment she could sit in. She found herself all the way to the last compartment. It was empty. She put all her things up and sat down, a book wedged under her arm. She wasn't going to read yet though, not until she got bored of looking out the window.

    "Is anyone sitting here?" a voice asked. Kiora turned her head and saw four boys standing in the compartment door. The one that had spoken was tall with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. The one beside him had messy black hair and pale brown eyes hidden behind glasses with a rather muscular build. Behind the first boy was another boy with dusty brown hair and golden brown eyes, with a sharp air around his features. The last boy was short, with blondish hair and squinty eyes, almost like a mouse's.

    "No, no one's sitting here," Kiora responded. She watched the boys file in. She ended up sitting next to the one with the dusty hair. On his other side was squinty-eyes. Across from Kiora sat the one that had spoken and beside him was the one with glasses. She glanced at them all a bit nervously, since she didn't have much interaction with other children before. Ella Mae liked to keep her excluded from a lot of things. How loving the woman was, she was quite protective. She proceeded to slip the book out from under her arm and she opened it, starting to read.

    "Look, she's reading before school," commented the one that had spoken. "She looks like you Remus, only in girl-form. You'd be a really hot chick, man." Kiora realized slowly what the boy across from her was saying and a huge blush crept along her cheeks. She tried to hide it by pulling the book up in front of her face._ 'So Remus is one of their names. Wonder which one?'_

    "Oh, come off it Sirius!" the glasses one said. So the one that had called her hot was named Sirius. Like the star. She had read about that. "Lupin's a hot _dude_ too!" That must mean that either the dusty haired boy or the squinty eyed boy was Remus.

    "Excuse my friends' rudeness," the boy beside her, dusty haired boy, said. She pulled the book down only past her eyes and looked at him. "I'm Remus Lupin, what's your name?"

    "Ki.....ra....is.." she mumbled. Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

    "Come again?" he asked. She pulled the book down, blushing slightly again.

    "Kiora Harris," she said. She pushed a strand of hair that had fallen from her sloppy bun away from her face.

    "Sirius Black!" Sirius held out his hand and Kiora took it sheepishly, shaking it. "This here is my buddy James Potter." James nodded and waved.

    "And I'm Peter Pettigrew," squinty eyes added. Peter had a high, buzzing voice. Kiora didn't like it all that much.

    "What year are you in?" James asked.

    "First," she said, book now closed in her lap.

    "Oh! A First year!" Sirius announced the already known information. "We're second years and we can tell you all you need to know about Hogwarts!" Kiora listened intently as James and Sirius went on about the houses at Hogwarts and the ghosts and Quidditch.

    "What house do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked her. She traced her fingers on her book.

    "Probably Hufflepuff," she sighed, "I'm no good anywhere else."

    "Aw, don't get so downhearted!" exclaimed Sirius. "You're more likely to be in Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff. What with reading like that and everything. Maybe you'll even be in Gryffindor with us. Then we could really help you out. We could teach you lots of things." He eyed James and they both sniggered. Kiora shrugged at this, choosing to ignore it.

    "It would be nice," she said as Sirius, James, and Peter started conversing about Quidditch again. She opened her book again and began reading, but it wasn't long until she was interrupted again.

    "What are you reading?" Remus asked, looking over her shoulder at the book. The three others were still avidly discussing the flying sport. Kiora flipped the cover over so that Remus could see it.

    "Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts," she responded. He smiled.

    "Never read that, is it good?"

    "I suppose," she said, staring at the red and orange cover of the book. Remus reluctantly turned his attention to the other boys' conversation that had turned from Quidditch to food. Instead of opening the book again, Kiora leaned her head on the window of the train and stared out a the rapidly passing scenery.

    "The train is stopping," Remus suddenly announced. Kiora shook herself out of a trance. She hadn't realized how long she had been lost in thought. She looked up. She couldn't feel the train stopping and couldn't hear the screech of metal on metal. She looked at Remus quizzically. He just shrugged as she finally felt the train begin to slow. _'Must be sensitive,'_ she thought. They filed off of the train and out on a station. There were carriages carried by what looked like sickly thin black horses with wings. She looked at the boys but they seemed unperturbed by the horses and so she decided she shouldn't say anything.

    "Firs' years, o'er 'ere!" a large man with a burly, thick mob of hair and a beard shouted.

    "We'll see you inside," James said. She nodded and walked over to the gigantic man. She could fit inside one of his boots and still have enough room to be comfortable.

    "Alrigh', now i's four to a boat!" All of the first years got into boats. Kiora got into one with a red-headed girl she would come to know as Molly Prewett, a gangly brown haired boy she'd find out was called Perkins, and a tall black boy with golden earrings she would hear was Kingsley Shacklebolt. As they neared the school, she gaped at it with admiring eyes. It was a huge castle, each window glowed with an iridescent light. It was beautiful, sitting nicely on the lakeside near a large, overgrown forest. They exited the boats and the giant man led them through the front doors to two large ones.

    "You wait here," he said before he left. Behind the doors the first years could hear a lot of laughter and chatter.

    "I heard we have to name all different kinds of potions and spells," Perkins whispered to Kingsley. Kingsley nodded, "I heard we had to duel with a seventh year." Kiora gulped softly. She hadn't practiced any spells or brewed any potions. Ella Mae would never allow it. Though Kiora had read enough books to be able to name a few good ones. A stern looking woman with her hair pulled tightly into a bun, wearing square glasses that settled on her nose walked up to the head of them.

    "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. When you walk through these double doors, you will be in the Great Hall. There, you will be called up and sorted into your respective houses. Good luck to all of you and may I say welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall gave them a tight-lipped smile and opened the big doors, leading them in a line along the side of the Great Hall.

    Kiora looked around. There were four long tables, filled with students watching them. One held students that wore ties of yellow and black, the next were students with ties of blue and bronze, the third were students of red and gold ties, and the last were students with silver and green ties. She looked up at a fifth table that stood higher than the rest. It was the staff table, clearly. A man with a long white beard, long white hair, and twinkling blue eyes sat with his fingers intertwined.

    Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and a scrubby, patched hat. She set the stool down and placed the hot on top of it. After a while, the hat began to sing.

    _"I see that we have a new year ahead_

_    With troubles, laughter, and learning_

_    All the newest, youngest faces_

_    Each unaware of all they'll be earning_

_    It's been over some hundred years_

_    Since I was new and clean_

_    But there's something in me that still burns_

_    With the founder's same clear dream_

_    There was Godric Gryffindor_

_    With his brave, noble heart_

_    No dragon, no boggart, no monster at all_

_    Could give this man a start_

_    Then there was Rowena Ravenclaw_

_    Her and her ready mind_

_    Sphinxes would shudder at her name_

_    Cause there was no answer she couldn't find_

_    Salazar Slytherin, he was the third_

_    He was such a cunning fellow_

_    Any who got in a brawl with him_

_    Came out feeling quite mellow_

_    Finally was Helga Hufflepuff_

_    The sweetest of them all_

_    She'd pick up any person_

_    If they so happened to fall_

_    They came to meet one summer day_

_    And they formed a wonderful plot_

_    To build a school of magic_

_    And teach until they rot!_

_    They each founded one single house_

_    In which they treasured their own_

_    Each student to resemble themselves_

_    And not one would be alone_

_    How do they sort students now, you ask?_

_    Well, Gryffindor stumbled upon me!_

_    And now I sit here and gab and gab_

_    About Hogwarts History_

_    So slip me on your small head_

_    I'll tell where you should be_

_    Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain,_

_    Just pay attention to me!"_

    The students clapped as the hat finished its song, referring to a muggle movie **The Wizard of Oz**. A few kids had smiled at this, others looked confused. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and began reading names from it.

"Andrade, Fiona!" she called out. A lanky girl with dark brown hair and too many freckles for her own good stepped up and put the hat on her head, sitting on the stool. After a couple seconds, the hat shouted out...

_'HUFFLEPUFF!'_

"Black, Regulus!"

_'SLYTHERIN!'_

Two twins, Karl and Kevin Broadmoor, were sorted into Gryffindor. Kiora patiently waited for it to be her turn. Ted Greer was also in Gryffindor. And then...

"Harris, Kiora!"


	3. First Impressions

_**When It Rains**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own it..._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Sorry it's taken me a while, I knew what I was going to write and all, I've just been busy with band practice and working on schoolwork and stuff like that._

**_And when your fears subside   
And shadows still remain   
I know that you can love me   
When there's no one left to blame   
So never mind the darkness   
We still can find a way   
'Cause nothin' lasts forever   
Even cold November rain.'_**

**_First Impressions_**

Kiora took a deep breath and stepped out of the line, walking towards the stool and the tattered hat. She sat down, placing the hat on her head. It fell over her eyes so that she couldn't see the crowd, she just stared at black felt.

_'Intriguing,'_ said a masculine voice inside her head. It was the hat, she recognized. _'I can clearly see where you belong...'_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ she heard the same voice shout out loud. She let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding and she stepped off the stool, towards the table with the students bearing red and gold ties.

"Miss Harris!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out after her._ 'Oh no...'_ she thought, _'What did I do?'_ Kiora turned around, Professor McGonagall had her eyebrow arched. She raked through her mind, trying to think of something she had done. She could hear all the students snickering at her and a crimson blush covered her face. Then she felt it on her head...

She took off the hat and quickly gave it to McGonagall, walking swiftly away to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to Peter. Everyone was still laughing. She put her head in her hands, she had never felt so humiliated in her life.

"That was rich!" Sirius announced, slapping James on the back.

"Ouch," James murmured, rubbing his back where he was slapped.

Gretchen Nicholson, Molly Prewett, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Sadie Zelfing were also sorted into Gryffindor.

"Alright, so the new Gryffindors are Karl, Kevin, Ted, Kingsley, Molly, Gretchen, Sadie, and Kiora here. Odd bunch, I must say," James commented.

"Those Karl and Kevin guys look like total dolts," Sirius added. Peter nodded from next to Kiora.

"They sure do, I bet they couldn't even do a simple Conjunctive Concoction in Potions," he said.

"Peter, you can't even do a Conjunctive Concoction," Remus said among laughs from Sirius and James. Peter reddened and became silent. A single tapping was heard throughout the hall and the noise died down.

"Ah, students!" the man with the white hair was standing, arms spread out in welcome. "It is nice to see so many new faces this year. Before we begin our grand feast, I ask you to listen to an old man's babble." his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "For those of you that don't know, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of this great school. Now this year, our caretaker has added a few things to the list of things that he forbids inside the school, including Dung Bombs and Melinda's Magicked Waterballoons. Also, to inform the newcomers and remind some of the old, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, as its name does so suggest. Now what else is there to say except, tuck in!"

Food appeared on the plates in front of them and James and Sirius began wolfing down whatever was closest to them. Kiora took a few things and began eating. Sirius and James began a heated conversation about the caretaker, which no one else could understand since their mouths were filled to the brim.

"Are you glad to be in Gryffindor?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice to be in a house where I know a few people," she said. She glanced around the Great Hall and something caught her eye. "Hey, why is that boy sitting all alone?"

At the Slytherin table, there was a boy with black hair that hung in front of his face and looked like it hadn't been washed in a few weeks. He wasn't eating , he was just staring at a spot on the table and he was all alone.

"That's Severus Snape, he's always alone. Nobody really likes him and I don't think he likes them in return," Remus said, turning to look at Snape.

"Oh, that's awful," Kiora said, frowning.

"Not really, he's quite unpleasant to be around."

"Well, how do you know? Have you ever been around him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Remus blushed at this and shook his head. "I think I should go sit with him."

Remus shook his head, eyes wide, "Don't! That's the Slytherin table! Their rivalries with us Gryffindors go back ages, to the founder's times even! If you go there, well excuse me, but all hell will break loose!" Kiora merely humphed and left the table, walking over to the Slytherin one.

"What's she doing?" James asked, turning away from Sirius to look at Remus.

"Going to sit with Snape, it looks like," he sighed.

"Why she wanna do that for?" Sirius tilted his head as if it were incomprehensible. Remus smiled a little as he saw Snape look up in surprise when Kiora sat next to him.

"She's bloody sitting with Snivelly!" James said, shocked...

"Hello," Kiora said to Snape's surprised face.

"H...hi.." he muttered. Kiora blushed and looked down, toying with a small string on her robes.

"You were just all alone and looked like you wanted company."

"From a _Gryffindor_?" he spat the word out like it tasted bad on his tongue.

"From anyone really, you were so lonesome," she said. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth halfway as if asking her why anyone, anyone would do that. He shook out of it and shrugged.

"Okay," he said, turning back to staring at the table. They sat in silence while everyone else ate, getting a few glances from wondering students. When everyone seemed like they were about to burst, another ringing was heard.

"Thank you students, and now the prefects will guide you to the common rooms and to your dormitories. Have a nice night and a good school year overall!" Students stood up and Kiora said goodbye to Snape, walking back over to the Gryffindor table where a tall boy with his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was calling out.

"This way students, to the dormitory!" she followed his voice and the mass of students out of the Great Hall.

"Why were you sitting with that creep?" Sirius asked as the four boys came up behind her. She lifted and lowered one shoulder.

"He isn't all that bad..." she said, looking at her feet.

James scoffed, "Right, Snivellus is a greasy, nasty git. We don't want you sitting with him _ever_ again." Kiora looked up at this, staring at James for a second. Why would anyone do that? That was horrible. And it wasn't like he could tell her what she could do and what she couldn't. Anger flared up in her but she suppressed it. These were her first, and possibly only, friends she had. She didn't want to ruin it by making them hate her. She just looked back down at her feet and nodded.

They got to a picture of a big lady in a fluffy pink dress.

"Password?" the portrait spoke. This didn't surprise Kiora, on their way to this place, she had seen portraits waving and smiling from their spots on the walls.

"Libertatem." the prefect said and the portrait of the woman swung aside to reveal a large hole in the wall. They filed through into a beautiful common room. The furniture was randomly placed and was red. There were rugs on the floor with wonderful designs and stitching. There was a cozy fireplace and a desk to do work at. The curtains hung grandly from the windows.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right. Have a goodnight," the prefect went on rambling to himself about blimey little kids as everyone went into their dormitories, tired from the long night.

"G'night, kiddo," Sirius patted her on the shoulder. James, Peter, and he raced up the stairs, seeing who could be the fastest up.

"Good night Kiora," Remus said as Kiora turned to go up the stairs to her dormitory. "Oh!" She turned back around and looked at him. "Sorry about what James said..."

He turned away and went up to his dormitory. _'At least he gets it..'_ she thought as she trudged up the spiral staircase to go to her dormitory. All she was thinking about was sleep, sleep, sleep..


	4. A Knack for Learning

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling and/or the movies by Warner Bros. Please forgive me, Jo._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Ah, now FFnet is back on air and working fine. I can once again be happy._

**_Aika:_** _Thank you!_

**_Messed-up Madness:_** _I hadn't read a RemusOC in a while either so I decided to do this. And thanks, you were my very, very first reviewer!_

**_'When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_**

**_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_**

**_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_**

**_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means'_**

_**A Knack for Learning**_

Kiora awoke at the brink of dawn. The sky was pink, orange, and gold as the tips of the sun's rays were just coming from over the lake. It was a beautiful sight, she had to admit as she looked out her window. None of the other girls in the dormitory were awake yet. She hadn't really gotten a chance to meet them, except Molly because she had ridden with her in the boats. But they didn't really talk then anyway.

She stood up and pulled out something to wear and then put on her robes afterwards. She silently brushed her hair and tied it up with a green ribbon. Green. It was her favorite color. Everyone always associated it with envy and greed. She didn't know why though, it never made a bit of sense to her. She always thought green was a beautiful color. The color of grass.

She grabbed her bag and walked down to the common room. Three of the four Marauder boys were down there. Remus, Peter, and James.

"Hello," she smiled softly at them.

"Hey, Sirius hasn't come down yet," James said, explaining the absence of the forth boy.

"We woke him up, but we think he fell back asleep after we left," Remus said, shrugging. Kiora laughed, shaking her head. Sirius was a little bit of a goofball. She didn't think he minded being late for classes though, even if they were the first ones they were having this year.

"Yeah, we're actually pretty sure he did," Peter said. "I'll go get him." And the mousy boy ran back up the boy's dormitory steps to go get Sirius. A few moments later, Peter and Sirius came down the stairs. Sirius was looking a bit groggy, his hair was messy and his robes disheveled. He had probably just tossed them on when Peter had woken him.

"Morning, Siri," James greeted, patting his comrade on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sirius. He followed with a yawn as they walked out of the common room. On their way to the Great Hall, they caught up with two girls. One had silky red hair and brilliant green eyes. She was tall and very pretty, Kiora kind of envied her. Maybe that's why they say Envy is Green… because of those shocking green eyes. The other girl was shorter (though taller than Kiora) and had black hair that curled under her chin and blue eyes the color of a swimming pool on a cloudy day.

"Hey there, Evans," James cooed, running a hand through his already unkempt hair.

"Hello, James," the pretty girl said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Lily,be niceto your boyfriend," the black haired girl nudged Lily in her side. A blush crept across Lily's face as she scoffed.

"How could you even think I'd like an insufferable git like James Potter?" she asked and the two of them walked away.

"Tough cookies," Kiora said. Lily seemed like a pretty cool girl, telling James off like that even if it was indirectly. Kiora knew she'd never be able to do that. They walked to the Great Hall, trailing behind Lily and her friend. When they got there, they sat only a few seats away and James and Sirius started talking about girls with Peter listening. _'And practically taking notes…'_ Kiora thought.

She looked over to Remus who had pulled out a book and started reading. She glanced at the cover. On it, were the words Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks. She giggled and he looked up, blushing.

"Found it in the library," he said.

"You've already been to the library?" she asked. This really surprised her, she didn't think he'd had enough time. It was only their first day after all.

"Yeah, this morning. Nobody else was awake. I needed something to do," he said, still blushing. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I love reading too, I've never been the most social person. I'm always reading and writing," she said. This made him seem less nervous.

"Me too. Everyone says it's weird, like Sirius and James, that I read so much and pay so much attention in class. I can't help it, things just interest me."

"I know, it's like…it gives you something to think about and just….Just the fact that you know…"

"Hard to explain," he smiled. Kiora nodded, that was exactly what she meant. She was getting to like talking to Remus, he was a much better conversationalist than Sirius and James who seemed to have only three things on their mind. Quidditch, girls, and food.

"I can't wait until classes. I've wanted to learn about magic my entire life. I guess I know a bunch about it, reading as many books as I have. But I want to see it first hand and not just in my imagination," she smiled at Remus as he nodded.

"It's amazing in your first days," he said. From her preferable vision, she saw Snape walk into the Great Hall. She turned her head and watched him but she didn't dare walk over to him. That would mean leaving Remus and getting in trouble with James and Sirius too (though she didn't think it at all fair that she couldn't talk to whoever she wanted..).

"I know it isn't fair," Remus said to her, smiling encouragingly. It was as if he had smelled her remorse or something.

"Yeah," she said, sighing. Snape looked at her confused and she put her head down, turning back around. Remus patted her shoulder.

"Cheer up, we've got classes in less than five minutes," he said. He went back to his book and Kiora listened to James and Sirius talk about how much they hated their History of Magic teacher, whom was a ghost. They talked about how they figured he had died one day and not really realized it, just continued on as normal, lecturing his classes.

Kiora found that a little funny. Maybe he loved teaching so much that he just got up and did it every day, anticipating the moment when he could see all the students learning. Or maybe he thought it was a complete bugger and just did it as a chore, getting used to it. But sometime he had to realize he was a ghost. He probably did and it was just a rumor that had traveled years along the grapevine.

A few minutes passed and then they stood up, saying goodbye and walking to their respective classes. Kiora had Potions first. She was always interested in actually making one of the ingredients she had studied…


	5. Greasy Haired Boys and Chocolate

**_When It Rains_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Case closed. Man, I loved that show. Oh, and I don't own the songs that the quotes come from that I put before each chapter (That's 99 Red Balloons, November Rain, and The Voice Within if you were curious)._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I've never seen so many reviews! I love you all! Mwahah!_

**_'If I had a million dollars  
_****_If I had a million dollars  
_****_Well, I'd buy you a fur coat  
_****_But not a real fur coat, that's cruel  
_****_And if I had a million dollars  
_****_If I had a million dollars  
_****_I'd buy you an exotic pet  
_****_Yep, like a llama or an emu' --If I Had a Million Dollars_**

**_Greasy Haired Boys and Chocolate_**

Kiora sat down in the front row of her Potions class. She just couldn't wait for it to begin. She was sure she would have the best time. Kids began filing in and she ended up sitting next to Sadie Zelfing. Sadie had brown hair that fell shortly past her shoulders and was curly. She wore a ton of makeup, Kiora didn't know how she even moved her face with that much on.

"Hello," Kiora smiled. Sadie turned her head to Kiora and tilted it a little, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. Kiora laughed slightly and then turned to look at the desk in front of her. Sadie was beginning to seem like a real ditz.

"Class!" a voice boomed across the dungeon, making the class go completely silent. A man stood in front of the classroom, his hands linked behind him as he stood there, his dark aura very intimidating. He had broad shoulders and curly black hair, with the thickest eyebrows Kiora had ever seen. It was as if he was a pair of eyebrows with legs. "I am Professor Madrid. And this is Potions."

Suddenly, he grabbed Kiora's wand from atop her desk and held it tightly in his fist. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. He wasn't scowling or anything, he was simply holding her wand. Then he dropped it.

"We will use no wands in this classroom, only our minds, ingredients, and cauldrons." The class pretty much went on like this, Professor Madrid gazing over student's shoulders as he explained the class curriculum and rules. Each class went this way, the professors using the new student's first days to explain what each class was for and the rules for each. Sooner than she thought, it was lunch time.

"Oh, Miss Harris!" someone called from behind her as she walked towards the Great Hall. She stopped and turned around, seeing Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to keep you from lunch, but could I speak to your for a second? Just inside this classroom is fine," and he led her into the Charms classroom. "Ah, you look just like your mother." Kiora was nervous. She was talking to the Headmaster after all! What if she said something stupid? Would he kick her out of Hogwarts? Oh, she would hate that! And what would Ella Mae say if she came home on the doorstep, carrying a broken wand?

"Th-thank you sir," she managed to mumble out. He gave a hearty chuckle and patted her shoulder.

"No need to be nervous now, dear. You see, I knew your mother. She was a wonderful lady, was she not? Ah, I had her as one of my students when I still taught Transfiguration. She was the brightest of them all, but she was the most modest person as well. There was nothing you could ask her that she wouldn't know the answer of. Except, perhaps, why it rained," he said. He had finished in such an odd way. Why it rained? That was an odd question, wasn't it? Kiora loved the rain, herself. She liked seeing it and feeling it and smelling it.

"I love the rain," she commented.

"Yes, your mother did as well. That is why, when asked that question, she would never respond. Not even I knew exactly why she didn't answer. She just didn't. Well, I shouldn't be keeping you from your lunch. Have a good day, Miss Harris. And if you ever need to talk, my office isn't too far," he smiled a goodbye to her and he left the classroom. _'That was an odd conversation…'_ Kiora noted. The Headmaster was just being friendly, she knew. He was a caring person after all. And he had known her mother.

Kiora had known her, too. She was a beautiful woman. Inside and out. Her hair was a reddish brown color and it swept to her waist. She had amazing blue eyes that looked like the sky on a clear night. And she laughed a lot. That was one thing Kiora remembered, her laugh. She was so intelligent and so lovable…things just aren't fair sometimes.

She walked back out into the hallway and began her trek to lunch again. However, before she arrived there, she bumped into yet another person. Literally.

"Watch where you're going you little sli-- Oh, I'm sorry," Snape said, stepping back and helping Kiora straighten up apologetically.

"No, it's my fault. I really should have been watching where I was going," she smiled. And then she remembered she wasn't supposed to be talking to this boy. Oh well, what James and Sirius don't know won't hurt them.

"What were you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch with your…your _friends_?" he asked, sneering to himself at the last bit.

"The Headmaster wanted to talk to me," she explained, ignoring his distress at the word 'friends'.

"Getting in trouble on your first day?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Just friendly chatter. He knew my mom."

"Oh," Snape nodded. "You should _really_ get a new pair of shoes." Kiora blushed and looked down at her shoes. They weren't perfect but she didn't think they were so bad. Yeah, they were a little torn up and very worn, but they fit nicely and were comfortable. And where had that come from anyway? She looked back up and was about to retort, but Snape was walking away.

She just shrugged and walked to lunch, trying to hide her shoes as she went (which proved to be useless as she tripped a good few times). She finally reached the Great Hall and she sat down next to Remus.

"Why so late?" he asked. James, Sirius, and Peter were nowhere in sight.

"Had to talk to the Headmaster," she said, smiling warmly. She wasn't about to tell Remus about talking to Snape. She knew she could trust Remus, it was just the fact that he was also friends with James and Sirius. In fact, she really _wanted_ to tell Remus. She just couldn't bring herself to do it._ 'Chicken…'_ she scolded herself in her mind.

"What about?" he said, interestedly. She took a sip from her goblet and began explaining to Remus what the Headmaster had said.

"I like rain too, you know," she said. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Rainy days are my favorite."

"I like nights," he said. "Clear nights so you can see the stars. And the moon when it's a crescent shape."

"You don't like full moons?" she inquired. A faint blush tinted his cheeks and he fidgeted slightly.

"Er…not really… Too bright," he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I agree. I like darker places," she smiled up at him encouragingly. He seemed frightened of what she might think when he told her he didn't like the full moon. Why was that? It just seemed strange to her but she shook it off. She liked it when people valued her opinion.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "I've got no afternoon classes, what about you?"

"Nope," she replied, checking her schedule.

"Good," he smiled, grabbing her hand, "Come with me." He stood up and ran out of the Great Hall (at a slow speed, he didn't want to break any rules). She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he slowed his run into a walk.

"To this place I found last year. It's absolutely perfect. I think you'd like it," he said, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, alright," she said, still curious as to exactly what this place was. They walked in silence until they arrived at a wall where there were portraits of fine ladies and gentlemen in top hats. Except for one area which was oddly bare.

"Here's how it works," he said, "You and I have to walk past here three times, concentrating only on what we want the room to be. And then a door appears. Simple as that."

"Wow, really?" she said and she turned to look at the blank area on the wall. The things you could do with that room! It would be a great place to study, away from all the other kids. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe just a place with a few books and some comfortable chairs. That fine with you?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she sighed happily. She'd get time to relax and study up on all the classes. And she'd get time to talk with Remus who had proved most worthy of conversation. She didn't know what it was about him, but he just seemed so different from everyone else. He was always quiet and respectable. And he was so intelligent and kind. And a little cute at that.

They walked back and forth past that spot with their eyes closed. Kiora imagined a small little room with a rug and a few lamps and books. And chocolate. She giggled lightly at that. Remus held his hand to her shoulder, signaling her to stop and she obliged. When she opened her eyes, a door had appeared where there once was just blank wall.

"That's amazing…" she whispered, staring at the door. She knew all this magic and everything, but it was hard getting used to seeing it.

Remus opened the door and they stepped into a little room that was only lit by one lamp and a fireplace. There was a rug and a few poufs and books scattered here and there. In the middle of it all, a box of chocolates.

"Where'd the chocolates come f…" Remus turned his head to Kiora who was stifling her giggles. "I love chocolate." He grinned.

"I do too," she confessed, "I thought it would be a nice addition."

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Schnebz:** I shall hurry as fast as my ten little fingers can take me!_

_**Messed-up Madness:**_ _Your wish is my command!_

**_Black Vampire Mistress:_** _I liked the name Gretchen ever since I saw Mean Girls. She was my favorite character! And yep, someone does like someone._

**_Becca:_** _Mine too! I can really relate to Remus, I guess that's why he's my favorite character. He's just so…me._

**_Sarcastic22:_** _Yeah, she's going to talk to Snape again. But, shh! Don't tell anyone that I told you!_

**_Kayhera:_** _Thank you! Your review has been the best so far! But I'm not picking favorites…that would be like saying which Harry Potter character I like the best. Oh wait, I like Remus the best. Never mind . I read the summary again and you're right! I would've thought this was a Hermione/Ron fic too! And if you read what I said to Becca, I can totally relate to Remus too._

**_GiGiFanFic:_** _I'm going to update as regularly as my computer and this website allows me. I hate it when people start a story and then don't finish._

**_Dracoschic89:_** _Thank you!_

**_Phox455:_** _Ah, something along those lines. We'll just wait and see._

**_Astarael-Undomiel:_** _It's going to be half past/half future. Right now in the story, it's just letting you know what happened between Remus and Kiora when they were younger._

**_Ron Weasley is MY King:_** _I was the fastest typist in my Keyboarding class! 87 words per minute! Woo!_

_Now that I'm done thanking everyone who needs to be thanked: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	6. The Year Comes to an End

**_When It Rains_**

_**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to anything associated with the Harry Potter series._

**_Author's Notes:_** _I woke up at 4 AM this morning. I wasn't tired though….I had fallen asleep really early that night. Sigh._

**_'You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see.' --Tangled Up in Me_**

**_The Year Comes to an End_**

Remus sat down in a green pouf and picked up Hogwarts, A History which was placed near the box of chocolates. Kiora picked them up and plopped down next to Remus, leaning her back on his side and grinning up at him.

"Comfy?" he smiled. She nodded. "I heard that the Divination professor uses these in her classroom."

"I think all professors should. They're rather likable," she said, poking her finger at the seat. "What book do you have there?" Remus had picked up a book from the floor and was flipping through the pages.

"Hogwarts, A History. I'd heard about it but I've never really gotten the chance to read it," he said, looking at a picture of Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, I've read that!" she said, looking down at the book in the boy's hands. "It's really good too. Teaches you a lot about Hogwarts….of course, the name could tell you that." She took a piece of chocolate out of the box and offered it to him. He smiled and put it in his mouth as she, too, ate one.

"Do you think the House Elves made these, or the room?" Remus inquired.

"The room probably got them from the House Elves," Kiora said, setting down the box.

"Yeah, I guess it would, wouldn't it? I know it may sound weird, but do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a House Elf? I mean, working all the time like that? I know they like to and everything, but I was just….you know….wondering," he said.

"Yeah, I have," she replied. She smiled warmly at him and he grinned. "I think it would get tiring sometimes, but if I enjoyed doing it, it wouldn't be so bad." They sat in silence for a while, both reading Hogwarts, A History before Remus struck up another conversation.

"So, what do your parents do?" he asked casually. She blinked and hesitated.

"I live with a close friend to the family, Ella Mae," she said. "My parents died." He looked taken aback for a second and then blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," he quickly explained.

"No," she smiled, "It's fine. My mum worked for the ministry, testing out potions. My father was a muggle doctor."

"Not to intrude or anything…but how'd it happen?" he asked, tapping his knees nervously.

"My father got into a car accident on the way to work. And my mum…Well, I was coloring on the couch and she was testing some kind of potion. I think I was about three… Anyway, all I remember is looking up, seeing her drink it, and then her falling to the floor," she smiled slightly and turned around so they were side to side.

"You….saw her?" he asked. Kiora stared down at the floor, nodding. Her mother would have liked Remus. Ella Mae told her all kinds of things about her parents. Her father would have liked Molly (whom Kiora had come to know as a very nice girl). Kiora jumped in surprise as she felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked up from the floor and saw that he was hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm. She had never been hugged by anyone except Ella Mae and most likely her parents, but she couldn't remember their hugs much and Ella Mae's hugs were always cold because of the heat in their house. She could feel her heart beating faster, but she didn't know if it was from the warmth or from Remus.

They parted and he smiled at her. "Thanks," she said sincerely. He shook it off and they spent the rest of the day discussing different things. After a couple hours, Remus suggested that they should get back to the common room so that they weren't out too late. Kiora agreed and they walked out of the room to the Gryffindor commons.

"Where were James and Sirius anyway?" she asked the question that she had forgotten to in the Great Hall.

"Setting up a prank for Professor Flitwick," he said, curling his lip up in a half smile. "It's funny, but they'll be in so much trouble."

"Oh," she said, laughing. "Well, I don't think they'd mind much. It's Sirius Black and James Potter after all. And from what I know of them already, they're completely nuts."

"Tell me about it," Remus joked, nudging Kiora on the shoulder.

Kiora's first year was filled with times like this. Hanging out with James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Talking and spending most of her time with the latter of the four. Talking to Snape occasionally in the hallways and watching James and Sirius play pranks on everyone that dared cross their path. She grew to be friends with Molly Prewett, though not so much with Sadie and Gretchen who turned out to be as ditzy and haughty as her friend was. James kept on his goal at getting to date Lily Evans and Lily kept on her goal about ignoring him. She got top marks in her classes (making Gretchen call her a "silly know-it-all") and she had more small chats with Dumbledore.

At the end of the year feast, she sat next to Remus, across from James, Sirius, and Peter.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year," James said, running his hand through his hair and shaking it. If possible, he made it even more messy.

"I know," Sirius sighed. "But we always have next year to pull one on Professor Madrid, the old bloke!" They all laughed and Sirius looked generally confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"Another year has come to an end!" announced Dumbledore when he started his end of the year speech. "And I am very, _very_ proud of the results. All of you have worked hard and played fair to accomplish all that we have done this school year. We will miss a lot of you," he eyed the Seventh years in the Great Hall, "But I'm sure our dear Potions professor will not miss the pranks." He smiled knowingly down at James, Sirius, and Peter.

"The all knowing wizard," Peter whispered to a tall red-haired fourth year next to him. "Eh, Arthur?"

"Yeah, he knows everything," Arthur whispered back.

"Now to calculate the house points and see who won this year!" he pulled out a scroll of parchment that McGonagall had handed him. "In fourth place is Hufflepuff with 127 points! In third place, Ravenclaw with 223 points!" There was polite clapping and everyone listened intently at what he was to say next. "In second place is Gryffindor with 506 points, making Slytherin the winner with 515 points!"

Some Gryffindors booed loudly but others just clapped emotionlessly as they heard cheers from the Slytherin table.

"There's always next year," James said, shrugging. They left the school and filed onto the Hogwarts Express. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Kiora slipped into a compartment in the back, sitting in the same places they had when Kiora first met them. They all talked about how the year had been and different things they would remember about it. They had talked so long, none of them noticed that they were arriving to King's Cross station until they heard the wheels screeching.

"We're here!" Peter said.

"_Already_?" Sirius asked. They sighed and stepped off the train with their trunks and cages.

"Goodbye!" Kiora called, walking over to Ella Mae who was wearing a blue brimmed hat and matching dress.

"Ciao Kiora!" James said and Sirius and Peter waved.

"Wait!" she heard. She turned around and saw Remus rushing over to her, dodging skillfully past random students and their families. He panted as he came to her. "I just wanted to say that I'll miss you."

She smiled, "I'll miss you too. Until next year," she gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Who's this?" Ella Mae asked, eyeing Remus warily.

"Remus Lupin, you must be Ms. Ella Mae," he held out his hand and Ella Mae took it, shaking it. Ella Mae gave him a genuine smile for his gentlemanly actions and he said one more goodbye to Kiora before joining his own parents. He resembled his father a lot.

_'Wow….'_ Kiora thought back on the entire year, _'I can't believe how wonderful it's all been.'_

Then, with no further thought, she slid into Ella Mae's car and they drove home.

**_--------------------------------------_**

_**GiGiFanfic: **Yeah, the site is having a bit of trouble. But it doesn't get me down! I like Remus too. And poor him...losing everybody, eh? Ah, well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Kayhera: **Nope, you can never ever ever have enough chocolate! Chocolate solves everything! Remus teaches us that in the third book, hehe. Hmm...who knows if Remus and Kiora will get together. Only me! But I'll let you in on a little hint: They do. --giggle giggle-- _

_**Schnebz: **I would die without the use of my fingers! --knock on wood-- Yep, Snape can be nice when he wants to._

_**Sweet A. K.: **Thank you! Oh my goodness!! My name is Amanda too!! Cooool!_


	7. Getting Closer in 1973

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Enjoy this short chapter._

**_ 'I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.' --I Will Remember You_**

**_Getting Closer in 1973_**

Kiora and Remus corresponded regularly over the Summer, enjoying each other's letters full of random topics and chit-chat. Kiora also received a letter from James Potter, ranting on about his parents. As September 1st rolled around, Kiora was excited to be able to see everyone again.

"Are you ready?" Ella Mae asked Kiora that morning. Kiora nodded.

"More than ever," she said after yawning. They got into the car and drove to King's Cross. When Kiora was on the train, she found a compartment with Sirius and Peter sitting in it.

"Hey there!" Sirius said, smiling broadly.

"Hello," she smiled, sitting next to Peter.

"The others haven't arrived yet," Peter spoke up, motioning around the empty compartment. She nodded and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see Remus. The compartment doors opened to reveal none other than James Potter.

"The fun has arrived!" he announced, jumping into the compartment and landing on Sirius. Sirius groaned and pushed him off, making him squish between the seats. He pulled himself up and sat down, dusting off his shoulder.

"Welcome, James," Sirius laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," James said properly, coughing importantly. Remus entered the compartment, stuffing pieces of parchment into a bag hurriedly.

"Kind of rushed," he panted, sitting on Kiora's other side. "Good to see you," he gave her a short hug before attempting to fix his things in an orderly fashion.

"Ooh!" Sirius said with his hand over his mouth, grinning widely at James. James snickered and Peter looked around, confused. Kiora blushed and slumped in her seat. Remus took no notice.

They caught up with each other about their summers and how things were going for them. They talked about how the new year might be and waiting to see everybody again. When they arrived, they all got into a carriage together. Kiora looked at the horses again and then decided she'd try and ask Remus.

"So what _are_ those things carrying the carriages?" she asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What things? The carriages are just floating," he said.

"But…you don't see them?" she asked, her mouth opening slightly as she looked out the window at one of the horses.

"See what?" he said rhetorically, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Never mind, must be my imagination getting carried away again," she mumbled, bringing the subject to an end. _'What's this all about?'_ she wondered to herself. How come she could see them and Remus couldn't? Was it some kind of special magic? Was she really crazy?

They got up to the castle and it was as beautiful as it had ever been. They sat down in the Great Hall together and sat through Dumbledore's speech of the new year. They congratulated the five new Gryffindors before they dug into their food. By the time the food was gone, everyone was tired and full.

"Zeus's Lightening," Peter said through a yawn. The portrait opened and they slowly walked into the common room, heading for their respective dorms.

"Goodnight Kiora," Remus said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Night," she replied to an empty staircase.

**_---------------------------------_**

**_Phox455:_** _Yep, they wrote to each other._

**_Schnebz:_** _Hehe, I need something to read in my free periods too! But they don't let us on the internet much unless it's for a project for school. Ah, in time you will see what happened._

**_Grimm Sister:_** _I never said I was ashamed to be an American. I just said I didn't want to be one. I have plenty of patriotism, I couldn't love America more. But the thing is, I am a major Bush-hater, Kerry-supported. And four more years seems like such a long, long time to me. But sorry if it came off wrong to you, I wuuuv America! Site, sight…eh, common typo as is the However thing. But thanks for pointing that out, I try to catch all of them with the Preview but I guess I missed those. And Ella Mae is originally from America and went on a business trip, where she met Kiora's parents and eventually she went there to stay. I had added that to the first chapter, but I took it out because it just didn't fit. As for the Molly thing…thanks, I really, really didn't realize that. And now, you have given me something to add to my story! Hehe. As for the House tables, I couldn't remember how they went from the books and I didn't feel like checking so I used how they were in the movies. Sorry, I ish so lazy. As for the hat: It knows all!! Bahahha! Anyway, thanks for your review. It helped out a lot._


	8. Sickly Relatives and a Deadly Secret

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't anything related Harry Potter._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Hello again, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_'I played my drum for Him, ba rum bum bum bum  
_****_I played my best for Him, ba rum bum bum bum  
_****_Rum bum bum bum, rum bum bum bum  
_****_Then he smiled at me, ba rum bum bum bum  
_**_**Me and my drum.' --The Little Drummer Boy (A/N:**_ _In the spirit of Christmas time!_

_**'And while we are playing  
The candles are burning low  
One for each night  
They shed such sweet light  
To remind us of days long ago.' --Chanukah, O Chanukah (A/N:**_ In the spirit of Hanukkah Or Chanukah…O.o time!

_Sorry if you celebrate any other holiday, I couldn't find anymore songs._

**_Sickly Relatives and a Deadly Secret_**

The year went on as last had, Kiora hanging out with the four Marauders mostly and talking to Molly about girl things while trying to ignore the annoyingly high voices of Sadie and Gretchen. Whenever possible, she would catch a conversation with Snape. He wasn't so bad, she figured. He was actually kind of interesting once you got past the snide remarks, undying sarcasm, and pessimistic attitude.

"You're such a silly goose," Kiora joked, pinching Snape's cheek playfully. She put her hand down when he swatted her away. "You've got all weekend, of course you're going to get that essay done. You're great at Potions."

"So are you," he said. "But that doesn't mean you don't need to practice." Kiora gave him a mock look of sadness.

"You mean, you don't think I'm good enough?" she sniffled and grabbed tightly onto her arm to make her eyes water. Snape looked up at her.

"Hardly," he said. "And stop hurting yourself, you'll start to bleed." She laughed and let go of her arms, brushing her eyes dry.

"Professor Madrid is just a wacky pompous prat of a professor," she said, folding her arms indignantly.

"Says you," Snape argued. "I think he's brilliant."

"Brilliant, yes. But just because someone is of high intelligence does not mean they aren't wacky. Take Dumbledore for example," she raised her eyebrow. Snape's quill hesitated and then kept on writing.

"I see what you mean," he said. She laughed and shook her head, ruffling his hair.

"I should go," she said. "Madam Pince is glaring daggers at us for talking. I'll see you later, Snapie Poo." Snape cringed at the nickname.

"Goodbye," he groaned. She giggled and walked out of the library. She rounded the corner of the hallway, headed outside, and she bumped into Remus.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, smiling. She gave him a good look over. He was in bad shape. He looked so tired and weak. _'What's wrong with him?'_ she wondered. He had bags under his eyes and he was slouched over and pale. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, blushing lightly. "Just tired is all. Too much work, I suppose. By the way, I won't be here tomorrow. I have to go…visit someone."

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head.

"My aunt. She's sick," he said, his hands fiddling with anything they came into reach with.

"Sorry to hear that," she said, frowning. She gave him a hug. "I hope she gets better. I really do."

"I'm not sure she ever will," he said, returning her hug.

"Don't talk like that," she said, pulling away a couple inches.

"No, really," he said, sighing sadly. "It's incurable for…her." Kiora frowned deeply and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He looked down at her and pulled away fully.

"There's something I want to tell you," he said, his hands shaking. He looked extremely nervous, though Kiora didn't know why.

"What is it?" she asked, biting her lip. What was wrong with him? He seemed like he was just going to explode in any minute.

"Not here. Come with me," he said. He took her hand and she hesitated, her face getting hot before following him. They arrived at where the blank spot was on the wall and he walked past three times, quickly, before leading her into the door. Inside was the same room with the overlarge pillows, poufs, and scattered books. "Sit down," he said, almost choking over his words.

Kiora slumped onto a maroon colored pillow nervously. She didn't know what this was all about and it was scaring her.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone," he said, sitting across from her. She looked at him warily.

"I promise," she said.

"I…well…it started a long time ago…" he said. He then went on to tell her the story…

**_--------------------------------_**

_**Kayhera: **It's like potatoes! Potatoes are addicting too! I don't know why though. They just are. I suppose I added that song to show how weird James and Sirius are. I don't know, hehe. I just thought it was a cool song._

_**phox455: **Hmm, in time we will see. --rubs hands together as lightening strikes background--_

_**LiLyMaLfOy13: **Thank you!_

_**Schnebz: **I'm going to write and write until my brain runs away and hides behind the cough!....again._

_**Black Vampire Mistress: **Ah, someone who agrees. It's nice to have people like that._


	9. Insert Stupid Werewolf Pun Here

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _Hum dee dum, if I owned Potter I'd buy some gum. But I have neither Harry Potter nor gum. And that makes me sad._

**_Author's Notes:_** _This is going wonderful, you guys just keep me inspired and writing. If it weren't for you, I'd probably quit. So thanks to all my reviewers, readers, and anybody in between!_

**_'Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've got to believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here.' --Our Lives --Song continued at bottom, cause I love it--_**

**_Insert Stupid Werewolf Pun Here_**

"It all started during the hottest part of the Summer, when I was about five years old. We were vacationing in this small log cabin near a pond…" he began..

**_::REMUS'S FLASHBACK::_**

_Remus giggled as his father started tickling him, his mother smiling at the two from over her book._

_"You're going to break the lamp," she said seriously, though she couldn't disguise the wide grin she still held._

_"Aw, mama!" Remus said, sitting up as his father stopped the tickle torture. "We was just having fun!"_

_"It's 'we _were_ having fun' dear," his father corrected, "and your mother is right. We'll break something. So I win."_

_"Nuh-uh!" Remus gasped. "That's no fair, you're big."_

_"That's because he eats his vegetables," his mother chuckled._

_"She's right, you know," his father patted his healthy looking stomach. "It's all spinach and carrots for me!" When his mother turned back to her book, his father leaned over to him, "I hate vegetables!" he whispered. Remus snickered mischievously, putting a hand to his mouth as if he'd been told a big secret._

_His mothers eyes peered over her book and she straightened her glasses. "What are you two up to?" she asked._

_"Nothing, mama," Remus said, smiling widely and giving his dad a look. His dad returned it and nodded at his mother._

_"Well Remus, Rebecca, I think I'll go fix us up some lunch," he said._

_"Picnic!" Remus shouted, jumping up onto his knees. Rebecca looked at him._

_"That's a wonderful idea," she approved. "Patrick and I will go fix some things, Remus, why don't you find us a basket and a blanket that we can use?" The three got to work, finding everything they would need to have a nice picnic. When Remus had found suitable objects, he walked into the kitchen and placed them on the table._

_He had gotten a small, tan picnic basket. It was woven together and looked sturdy, yet antique. The blanket he had gotten was a soft, woolen green cover. It was perfect to sit on, it was magicked so it wouldn't get dirty and it was comfortable._

_"Good job, son," complimented Patrick, patting his son's straggly, brown hair._

_"Thanks papa," Remus grinned. Patrick and Rebecca finished their work on the food and they placed each thing carefully in the basket. Folding up the blanket, Rebecca placed it on topand then slipped her arm through the handle._

_"Off we go!" she said, leading the way outside the door._

_The spot they had chosen to vacation was magnificent. It was sunny outside, no clouds in sight. And there were wildflowers everywhere. Meaning plenty of butterflies and rabbits. It was a picturesque place, like it was taken straight from a fairy tale. Surrounding the area was a small forest, not too overgrown but just enough so it looked enchanted. There lay a small path, winding its way into the forest with little orange stakes pegged into the ground to mark the edges._

_"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Rebecca, looking over the forest warily. "What if there are monsters?"_

_"There's a spell on the path so that nothing can harm anyone on it,"Patrick explained. "And those little orange things are there so that you know where the path is and you don't go off it."_

_"Oh," she said, relieved that there were safety precautions taken on the forest. "Let's go then." Remus led the way with Rebecca and Patrick following, hand in hand._

_"It's so pretty," Remus said, eyes sparkling as they darted back and forth, looking at everything they could find. They walked mostly in silence, admiring the nature around them with only a few comments here and there from the little boy. At about one, they had reached their destination around the pond. By then, they were all hungry and hot, excited that they now had time to relax._

_The pond was as beautiful as the forest. The water glittered in the afternoon sun and it was the clearest water this side of England. Small weeds and tall grasses grew around it, waving in the light breeze that passed by. A frog hopped into the water from a lily pad, making a small splash as it came in contact with the cool liquid._

_Patrick laid out the blanket and Rebecca, the food. They sat in a triangle and munched and sipped happily on their meal._

_"Only five more years until you go to school," Patrick said, striking up a conversation as his bit into his sandwich. "You're growing up so fast."_

_"I'm already growed up!" Remus said, taking a sip from his water bottle._

_"You're already grown up, you mean," his mother revised. "And yes, you're my great big boy!" She held out a finger and wiped some dirt from above his eyebrow._

_"Ah!" he yelled and he ran off away from them, chasing another frog that found its way out of the pond._

_"Don't venture too far!" Patrick called out. "Don't go past the orange marks!"_

_"I won't!" Remus called back, scaring the frog into the water again. Patrick and Rebecca, sure that their son would be safe, laid back and rested their eyes, bathing in the warm light of the sun above. Remus squatted down near the pond, gazing around. Some tracks from a rabbit caught his eye and he stood up again, following them slowly. Soon enough, he had gone far away from the pond, his parents, and the orange markers. He found himself in another clearing, this one darkened by a canopy the trees made overhead. It was colder there and Remus wasn't sure where he was. He couldn't even see the tracks anymore._

_"Mama?" he called out. "Papa?" When he realized they weren't going to answer, he grew scared. "Mama!"_

_Everything got ten times more frightening. The rustling of a bird in a tree would make him spin around. His heart was beating fast enough to give him away to any carnivore that may be lurking in the shadows, right outside the clearing._

_"Papa…" he whispered, his eyes fogged up with tears. Then there was the growling. He whimpered and backed away from the noise as much as possible, cornering himself into a tree. He stared avidly into the darkness ahead of him, seeing glowing yellow eyes. "Mama…"_

_Out it stepped, so he could see it much more clearer. He didn't want to. He didn't want to at all. Where were his mother and father? Surely they knew he was out here? Wouldn't they come soon? He was lost and afraid. He wanted them there. They'd know what to do. Maybe the doggie in front of him was nice. But then why was it looking at him like that..._

_It pounced. It's huge paws hit his chest, knocking him sideways onto the ground. It stood on him, growling down at him. It's face was mere inches away from his own and he could smell its putrid breath. It's teeth were slobbery and stained with blood. It growled menacingly, it's wet nose almost touching his own. He tried to roll away but he suddenly felt a very sharp, agonizing pain in his right leg._

_"Agh!" he screeched out, trying to swat the thing away. His hand didn't come in contact with the werewolf, but with his own leg rather. He pulled his hand back up and saw it covered with crimson blood, the pain spiking up and through his entire body._

_"Remus!" he heard his father shout before everything went blurry and then faded into nothing…_

"Dumbledore got the Ministry to let me come here on account that I'm not a danger to anyone," he said, chewing apprehensively on the side of his mouth. "He grew the Whomping Willow. Under it is this path that leads into Hogsmeade and into what's now known as the Shrieking Shack. I go there and spend the night, not hurting anybody. Well, except myself that is. James, Sirius, and Peter already know. They're trying to become Animagi so that they can come with me when I transform. I know it's dangerous, but maybe if they come, I won't be so bad off. I don't have any sick relatives, at least not that I know of. I'm sorry I had to lie to you…it's just…I hate it. Everyone outcasts me when they know and look at me as if I have a disease or something. And it hurts… I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak."

When he stopped talking, he looked at Kiora, expecting her to say something. He was a bundle of nerves, but she didn't help that much. She was staring straight ahead, past him and off into space with her mouth hanging open. She didn't blink or move at all.

"Kiora?" he asked meekly. "Kiora…please say something…" It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything, it was just she couldn't. She couldn't believe this. He was a werewolf? There was nothing wrong with that…it was just the shock of it all. Learning that your best friend is a werewolf wasn't an everyday thing. She kept on staring straight ahead, thoughts swarming her mind. This was awful. She could never guess how horrible he must feel, every time he changes…she didn't even _know_ what to say. "Kiora…" She turned her head finally and looked at him. Her mouth was still hanging open and there was deep hurt mixed with confusion and madness in her eyes. Why did he even have to consult Dumbledore to come to the school? People and their prejudices, she would never understand. And a part of her was scared. She couldn't deny that. What if one day he wasn't so careful and he bit her? She wasn't sure she could handle that. It was all too much. She finally closed her mouth and blinked, looking away. She stood up and, giving him one last look, walked out of the room.

She walked down the halls, slowly and silently. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She felt like she was going to cry. She felt like she was going to scream. She just felt…something. As she walked, she came upon two red-heads and they were…er…deeply distracted with each other. When they noticed Kiora, however, they stopped their antics and blushed the color of their hair.

"We were just…" Arthur rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...Kiora, this is Arthur Weasley. You know him, right?" Molly explained. Kiora nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said and she began walking again.

"No…we were…studying!" Arthur called after her. She kept on walking, her mind always trailing back to Remus. Whatever she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _'Why'd he even tell me?'_ she pondered. _'But it is nice to know…has he lived with this secret for six years?'_

She absentmindedly bumped into Professor Dumbledore. She looked up in surprise and stammered.

"I….sorry…room….story….was going to….Remus," she babbled.

"That's not even a sentence," Professor Madrid scowled, coming up behind her. She gulped and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Now, now," Professor Dumbledore said. "The poor girl looks about in tears. What's wrong, Kiora?" She looked up at Dumbledore and he held a hand to her back, pushing her along lightly to walk with him. She was just thankful she got away from Madrid.

In tears, she started to explain about what Remus told her. She figured it was safe to tell Dumbledore, so long as she was sure no one else could hear. Dumbledore already knew anyway.

"I just don't know what to do," she sniffled.

"Ah, I see your predicament," Dumbledore said. "But answer me this: what would you do in Remus's spot? He's experienced many a thing with people judging him, turning their backs on him when he needs them the most."

"He_ is_ my friend…" Kiora nodded.

"Friends," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Friends are our trust and our hope, in living form. They save our lives. Without trust and hope, you have nothing to work for, nothing to believe in. Without friends or family or someone you can confide in, you become an unmitigated empty shell. Some people even say that friends are angels without their wings."

"I guess I understand," Kiora thought on it. "Actually, I do. Before I met all my friends, especially Remus, I never talked to anyone. I was all alone and so quiet. I still am, I suppose. But now I can actually _talk_ to someone, let them know how I'm doing. And it makes me feel so much better…" And she realized, that's really all Remus wanted. That's why he told her. Besides the fact that he probably thought she should know.

"You're a very smart girl," Dumbledore beamed before leaving her for his office. _'I've got to apologize to Remus…'_ she told herself, running the other way to go find him.

When she arrived at the Room of Requirement, she couldn't see the door anymore. But there was a painting nearby of a stern looking wizard, a large purple feather in his hat.

"Excuse me," she asked, tapping his portrait frame softly.

"Hmm?!" he asked in a very squeaky yet poetic voice.

"Have you seen a boy around here? He has brown hair and kind of golden colored eyes," she said. The portrait blinked widely and looked around.

"Aye, I suppose I have," he said.

"Could you tell me where he went, please?" she asked. The portrait looking a little befuddled again before nodding his head.

"Indeed, mm, I can tell you. Mmhmm," he said. He seemed to drawl on, it slightly annoyed Kiora but she dealt with it.

"Where?" she repeated.

"To…mm…" he looked around sharply again, his eyes bugging out. He was an odd person. Or portrait, for that matter. "The library, mmhmm. That is where he went, indeed."

"Thank you so much," Kiora smiled. The portrait nodded, his feather bobbing up and down.

"Aye, thank you! Mm, I haven't talked to a student in…um…mm…five years or so. Mmhmm."

"It was nice talking to you!" she said as she rushed off in the direction of the library. When she reached the entrance to it, she let out a deep breath and walked inside. She looked around, spotting a few students reading and doing assignments. In a far corner, she saw Remus sitting with a book in his hands, staring down at it. She could tell he wasn't really reading. When he read, his eyes get this look in them and his mouth twitches. _'How do I know that?'_ she wondered.

She approached him and smiled. "What are you reading?" He looked up and a flash of stupefaction crossed his face.

"Just….nothing," he said, replacing the book on a nearby shelf. "I thought you hated me." Kiora shook her head.

"I couldn't hate you," she said, eyes watering up again. "You're the best friend I've ever had Remus. You actually get me when nobody else does. I don't care if you're a werewolf or if you turn into a turtle every time someone says the word, 'Lemonade.' You are who you are and I'll be darned if anyone ever wants to change that."

Remus now had a glint of tears in his owneyes as he smiled at her. "You really mean that?"

"Blimey, I've never cared about anyone more than I do you," she said.

Did she just say that out loud? She blushed and quickly looked away. She really liked Remus. There wasn't anyone else like him. She felt good around him and safe. She knew everything about him and she was still finding things out. He didn't care that she wasn't so good looking and that there were so many other girls that were better at sports and at being girly. He liked her and she liked him for that. But did she really have to say it out loud?

Her thoughts were washed away as she felt a warm hand on the side of her face.She grew hot and her heart felt like it was about to thump out of her chest and run away. She looked up at him and he leaned into her.

_Holy glory hallelujah_, he was kissing her! At first she felt strange, like she didn't know what to do. She blinked at his closed eyes and then she finally just went with it, closing her own. His lips were really soft and light… Before she could think anymore, he pulled away.

"You smell good," he said. _'What a weird thing to say…'_ she thought. Of all the movies she had seen and the books she had read, people usually said, _'I love you'_ or something to that effect after kissing. But Remus was an original person. That's what was best about him.

"Thanks," she grinned. They stared at each other in silence for a minute, though it wasn't so much of an awkward silence as it was an understood one. "Did you know…" she finally spoke up, "that your eyes are golden?"

He smiled at her and took her hand, walking with her back to the Gryffindor common room. Butterflies were flying all through her stomach but she felt right… Like this was where she should be.

It was like she was flying.

**_-----------------------------_**

**_Katie:_** _Really? Hehe, that's so cool! I didn't know that!_

**_Schnebz:_** _The couch always seems like a good hiding place for anything. And good job with your fic, like I said in the review. Update!_

_**Kayhera:** I LOVE INUYASHA! That's my favorite show ever! The only three anime cartoons that I watch are Inuyasha, Case Closed, and Full Metal Alchemist. But Inuyasha is the best. I like Sesshoumaru…hehe, Fluffysama!_

**_Pepsigirl:_** _Yay for favorites! I love being on people's favorites. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I was in the Christmas spirit when I wrote that, I had just gotten finished watching some Christmas shows on television._

_**A/N:** I noticed that this may seem like the last chapter of the story, it's not…Hehe. I promise that there will be a lot more to come. And as I said, here's more lyrics to that song:_

**_'Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're giving  
And these are the moments, these are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
See the truth, all around  
Oh, our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
Oh, but open our hearts  
And fill up the emptiness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?'_**


	10. A Small Something

**_When It Rains_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Do I really have to put this up here again?! --sigh-- Yes, ok, I don't own Harry Potter!_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Another chapter from me! Aren't you so happy? Anyway, I know I haven't been really paying attention that much to Kiora's relationship with her fellow Gryffindors, so some of that will be expressed in this chapter._

_**'How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home' --Bring Me to Life**_

_**A Small Something**_

Late that afternoon, Remus said a goodbye to Kiora as he walked out of the castle with Madam Pomfrey to go to the Shrieking Shack. She sighed and raced back to the Gryffindor common room. Sliding around the corner, she came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady in pink.

"In a hurry?" the lady asked, raising a questioning, pencil-thin eyebrow.

"Kind of," Kiora said, shrugging. "Pacem."

"Very well," the portrait sighed and swung open. Kiora stepped inside and searched the common room with her eyes. She caught no sight of the red-headed girl she was looking for so she skipped up the dormitory stairs to see if that's where the girl resided.

"There you are!" Kiora said, plopping down at the foot of Molly's bed. Molly had out a bright pink book and was searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Molly shoved the book under her pillow and crossed her legs, turning to Kiora.

"You'll never guess what I have to tell you," Kiora said, biting down her lip to keep herself from jumping in delight.

"Hmm?" Molly asked, tucking a strand of bright orange hair behind her ear.

"Remus," she said, "well, we….he…."

"Going steady?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Uh huh!" Kiora said, grinning broadly. Molly wrapped her friend in a hug.

"That's wonderful!" she said. "Arthur and I too. But I suppose you already know that after what you saw today." Once again she blushed the color of her hair and looked down, walking her hand across the bed sheets.

"Oh…er.." Kiora said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh, it's alright," Molly said, looking up and putting her hand in her lap again. "Arthur and I knew we'd get caught by someone. We were right out in the open, after all. It's not your fault."

"So, how much do you like him?" Kiora asked, leaning back and relaxing. Molly's face brightened up, Kiora could tell this was something she had been waiting to talk about.

"Oh, so very much!" Molly said, her eyes sparkling. "He's wonderful, really. So interesting and funny. He really loves muggles. In fact, his favorite class is Muggle Studies. He does so well and he's so smart."

"I'm glad for you, you really deserve this guy," Kiora patted her friend's shoulder in a sort of congratulations.

"Thanks, Kiora," Molly smiled again. They talked for about another hour before Kiora looked at the old fashioned clock on the wall.

"Wow," she said, peering at the hands on the clock. "It's dinner time already."

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Molly. "Time sure flies." They stood up and walked to the Great Hall, choosing seats at the Gryffindor table. Molly sat on Kingsley Shacklebolt's right and Arthur Weasley's left. Kiora sat in between the twins, Kevin and Karl Broadmoor.

"Hey there, Ky!" Kevin elbowed Kiora in the ribs. She rubbed her side slightly. _'No wonder those guys are such good beaters,'_ she thought.

"Hi there, Kev," she smiled.

"Kevin and I are working…" Kevin began.

"On a new Quidditch technique!" Karl finished for his brother. They grinned at each other, raising their eyebrows identically. It was almost spooky how much they looked alike.

"Oh!" Kingsley said, leaning forward to hear better. "What kind is it?" Kiora wasn't the most interested she could be in Quidditch. She was horrible at all the flying lessons they had taken. And she just didn't understand Quidditch. It was fun to look at, sure. But with a choice of going to the library and watching Quidditch, she would almost definitely hit the books.

Karl and Kevin began to ramble on at the same time about some fancy new moves they had acquired. Kiora tried to be polite and listen, but all their words seemed to be just rammed together so she tuned out. At least Kingsley knew what they were saying.

After they had all had their fill, the six Gryffindors skipped light heartedly back to their common room. When they arrived, Kiora stretched up her arms and yawned.

"Ti'ed alweady?" Ted Greer smiled from his spot in an arm chair. Kiora nodded and laughed, her hands falling back down to her sides. She noticed something hanging around his neck and she asked him about. "Oh," he picked it up off his chest. It was a square, black box with some kind of circular glass in the front of it and it was hanging from his neck by a black strap. "I's a muggle camwa. Me mum gave it to me fo' my birfday. She said she though' I'd be good at takin' pictores and stuff." Molly side glanced at Kiora and giggled under her breath at Ted's odd voice. Kiora nudged her roughly in the side.

"That's wonderful Ted," she said, sitting down in a chair next to him. "What are you going to take pictures of?"

"Don' quite know yet," he admitted. "Can I take a pictore of you?" Kiora nodded timidly. He put the camera behind his right eye and shut the other one tightly. "One…two…twee.." There was a snap and a blinding flash as the picture was taken.

"Whoa…" Kiora blinked madly, seeing colorful dots in front of her vision. Ted smiled sheepishly.

"Tha' happens a lot," he said, meaning the things protruding Kiora's sight. "But the pictore was gweat. You're weally one fo' the camwa."

Kiora talked a little more to Ted about pictures before she began to get too tired to keep her eyes open. She hobbled up the common room stairs and collapsed on her four poster bed. She wondered what Remus was doing right at this moment…_'I just hope he's okay…'_ she thought right before she fell soundly asleep.

She woke up early in the morning, clear and refreshed. Standing up off her bed, she searched around for clothes to wear that day. She found just what she needed and walked into the bathrooms to take a shower.

After she was dressed, she walked downstairs to the common room._ 'Remus should be back…'_ she thought. _'Maybe he's with the new nurse, Pomfrey I think her name is…' _She decided to go check out her theory and she pushed a strand of dripping wet hair from in front of her face. She knew she could simply use a drying spell, but she liked to let it air dry, the old fashioned way.

She arrived at the infirmary and peeked a head in. Her suspicions were correct, he was talking to the apprentice nurse as the veteran one was rummaging through the medicine cabinet. At the sound of the door opening, Remus and Madam Pomfrey turned to look at her. The senior nurse paid no attention.

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey covered her mouth as if she had said something wrong. Remus smiled and gave her a tiny wave.

"It's ok," Remus assured the nurse. "She knows already." Pomfrey put a hand to her heart and sighed in relief.

"You had me so scared, dear," she said to Kiora. "Come in." Kiora slipped through the door all the way and waited to hear it click closed before she walked over to them. Remus was looking brighter and less pale now, but he had a few cuts and a black eye.

"Welcome back," Kiora smiled. Remus beamed at her as Madam Groban came over to them with a small cup of thick, clear liquid.

"Here you are," she said, handing the cup of medicine to Remus. "It'll get those cuts and bruises to fade away." Remus scrunched his nose up in disgust at the nidorous substance before pinching his nose and downing it. He handed the empty cup to Groban and smiled optimistically. The bruise on his eye was already fading, Kiora could see. His cuts would take a little longer, being more defined.

"Well," Pomfrey gave them a motherly grin. "I'm sure you guys don't want to spend all day in a nurse's office. So you are free to go." The two said short goodbyes to the nurses before leaving and walking down the hall.

"You're up early," Remus commented, sitting down in a squishy purple chair. They had gone to the Room of Requirement again, both woken too early to do anything else.

"Wanted to see you," Kiora said. She playfully plopped down in Remus's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Let's see, Santa…I want a pony for Christmas. A big, pink pony!"

"Fresh out of those," he laughed. "Besides, Santa Claus is _not_ real." Kiora put on fake start at this, she started to pout.

"You mean…." she said. "He's…not?!" Remus shook his head. "Great, and I had _all_ those cookies!" Remus laughed and poked her cheerfully in the side. She slid down and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and moved his head so it was at her ear.

"Why's your hair wet?" he spoke softly into her ear. She closed her eyes, drawing small circles on his hand with her fingers.

"Took a shower," she responded.

"It makes you look like you just got in from a rain storm," he said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It makes you look beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful."

"To me you are."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I do."

"Good. Cause I think you're handsome."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ok, fine." She opened one of her eyes and grinned at him. He stuck out his tongue, smiling.

Kiora closed her eyes again. It was like the phrase, _"Small nothings"._ But she didn't really like that phrase. If he was whispering small nothings in her ear, he wouldn't be really whispering anything at all, would he? So what would it be called? Small somethings? That seemed fit.

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_Ron's Only Girl:_** _Ah! --writes--! I'll never ever quit, promise! (Unless the story is over, hehe)_

**_Schnebz:_** _Yep! And Molly has a secret in store for you as well!_

**_Kayhera:_** _Love your fic! One of my favorites now! Yes! I rule, soo….much. Hehe, I'm hyper. Anyway. The Calling sings "Our Lives"._

**_Sweet A. K.:_** _Yeah, if my friend told me they were a werewolf, I'd be kind of freaked out too, hehe. I don't know anyone that would be okay with it right away._

_**Phox455:**_ _Nah, even though Kiora really wants to help him and be there for him, she doesn't really like the thought of breaking so many rules and laws…sounds a bit goody-goody, but she hasnice intentions._


	11. The Rain in 1974

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I just got an imaginary memo from J. K. Rowling telling me that I do not own any rights to Harry Potter and company. Darn, thought I had her fooled._

**_Author's Notes:_** _I get to go see A Series of Unfortunate Events Saturday! And after that, I get to get family pictures with my mom, sister, and brother! And tomorrow I get to go to drama club! Wee!_

**_'Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life' --Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_**

**_The Rain in 1974_**

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus," Kiora said, sitting across from Snape who was, once again, at the library doing work. "It's a beautiful day outside, why don't you go relax?"

"My name is _not_ Gus," Snape sneered. "And besides, I don't have time to relax. I have to get this done. Just because _some_ of us choose to slack off, does not mean I do."

Kiora sighed and rested her head in her hands, with her elbows on the table, "It's an expression." Snape looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Gloomy Gus," she said, sitting up straight. "It means complainer, defeatist, drag, fussbudget, sourball…"

"Ok, ok!" Snape said, shutting his book. Kiora grinned and patted his head playfully.

"See? It's not so hard," she said. He growled menacingly but it seemed to have no affect on her as she stood up and began to drag him outside.

"You're really annoying," Snape said, obeying and following her outside.

"I know," she said, no less cheerfulness in her voice. When they got outside, she stopped her shenanigans and let go of his arm, which she was conveniently using to drag him with.

"Oh no!" Snape said, slinking back and putting his hands in front of his face as if to shield himself. "The sun!_ It burns!_ I'm melting….I'm melting!" Kiora doubled over in laughter. Snape stood up and dusted off his robes. "I'm glad I got you to laugh, now can I go back inside?"

"No, you may not," she replied, standing back up and stifling her giggles.

"What about your friends?" he asked, folding his arms and smirking. She looked off to the side thoughtfully. It would be a little bad if they saw her talking and playing around with him like this. But they weren't anywhere near here. In fact, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. That's probably where they were.

"They're in Hogsmeade," she voiced aloud. She grinned widely at his disdain and skipped out onto the grounds, a small breeze blowing past her and making her hair messier.

"Why aren't _you_ in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"You can't use my own tactics against me!" he said, jumping down off the steps and coming to a stop in front of her. She spun around, her arms stretched out like a helicopter's propeller.

"I just did," she said as the breeze picked up into a slow wind. "I must have super powers." She stopped spinning and stood there, the wind blowing past a leaf.

"I'm sure you do," Snape shook his head, sitting on the bottom step. "So really, why aren't you with them?" Kiora frowned and sat down next to him.

"Well," she said, resting her elbows on her knees. "After spending most of my Summer with them, I decided I'd get in some brownie points with you."

"I feel so better now," he rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy my company, oh high and mighty Slytherin," she said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"I _don't_," he curled up one side of his mouth.

"Then why'd you come outside?" she asked innocently. He shot her a glare and she gave him an exaggerated smile.

"Because you dragged me!" argued the boy. She shook her head and tisked at him, shaking her finger as if to a toddler.

"But then why'd you stay?" she asked. He looked away from her and stared at the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It got darker as gray clouds hid the sun behind them. A shock of thunder sounded and it began to rain.

"Look," Snape said, turning back to her as the drizzle hit them softly. "Your evilness has made it rain."

"Ah," Kiora pretended to file her fingernails. "When do I get my award?"

"Whenever you become a Slytherin," Snape said, standing up to leave.

"Oh, you're just _so_ funny!" Kiora joked and stood up, following after him…

"I got this for you," Remus said, pulling a box out from under his bed and handing it to Kiora. The rain pelted the window, making the outside vision blurred as she opened up the box Remus had gotten on his trip to Hogsmeade. She pulled out a simple white rose and smiled.

"It's wonderful," she said, twirling it between her fingers, making sure she didn't hurt herself on the thorns. She pulled Remus into a hug as James, Sirius, and Peter came into the room.

"Let's keep this G rated, children," Peter said, sitting down on his bed, a sucker in his mouth. The two broke apart with Remus rolling his eyes at Peter.

"Anyway," Remus said and he turned back to Kiora. "I like red ones, but I saw this one and it reminded me of you."

"Here," Sirius said, tossing a bar of chocolate to Kiora. She tried catching it but it went right through the gap in her hands. She reached back and picked it up.

"No wonder you don't like Quidditch," James laughed, pulling Kiora's head under his arm and rubbing her head, making her hair frizz everywhere from it's bun.

"No wonder she has messy hair like you," Sirius said, whacking James with his pillow.

"I'm going to go put this in my dormitory," Kiora said, picking up the rose again. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus followed. In the common room, Peter and Remus sat down on a couch and waited. When Kiora went up the stairs, James and Sirius followed. Before they could get even five steps up, the stairs turned flat and they slid back down. "Boys can't go into the girl's dormitories."

"We know," Sirius grinned. "We figured that out in our first year. It's just fun to slide down." When she got back down from her task, James, Sirius, and Peter had gone off somewhere. She fell back onto the couch next to Remus.

"Busy bodies aren't they?" she said. _'Wonder where they went….'_

"They probably went to haggle Lily Evans again," Remus said as if reading her mind. "Poor girl. James fancies her, but she says he has no chance at all."

"Maybe she'll come around," Kiora smiled.

"That's what _I_ used to think," commented Remus, looking out the window at the drenched grounds.

"Come with me," Kiora grabbed Remus's hand and led him out of the common room, down the hallways. He looked at her in mystification but didn't object. She reached the doors to the castle and bounded outside, into the quickly pouring rain.

"But…" Remus protested, his hair already flat against his forehead. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and let it down and then skipped off.

"It's just a little rain," she said, standing so she was facing him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. "I love the rain…" she sighed.

"Why?" he asked. She opened her eyes and jumped back in surprise. She hadn't heard him walk over to her and now he was right beside her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, shrugging slightly.

"It smells good, feels good," she answered. "It washes all your worries away, seems like you…I don't know….like you can just spend forever where you are. Even when you know that you can't. And you can…well…relate to it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Just look," she said. She pulled away from him and cupped her hands together, collecting a small puddle in her hand. "It's gray. Confused, like it doesn't exactly know where it is or why it's there. Doesn't know the answers, confused. Everyone is confused. If you aren't, then you aren't human or centaur or whatever else you may be…" She let the rain in her hands drop to the ground as she trailed off.

"And?" he asked.

"Stuck. Alone," she said. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. "Gentle at one moment yet murderous when provoked. That makes something truly dangerous." She opened her eyes and sat up. He sat next to her.

"I suppose I understand," he said, pulling his knees to his chest. "But how do you provoke rain?"

Kiora eyed Remus for a second, drops falling from his eyelids as he blinked. "I've yet to do it."

"I see," he said, leaning back on his elbows. She could feel his eyes boring into her and she grew uneasy. _'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She finally returned his gaze. "You look lovely."

"You say that every day," she said.

"And every day it rings more true than the day before," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, snaking his arm around her waist. She kissed back and felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, she ran her own tongue smoothly around the inside of his mouth. After a few more seconds, they pulled apart.

They sat in silence for a while, the rain lightening until Remus spoke up. "I love you."

Kiora looked over at him, mouth opening slightly before she closed it and looked forward again. "I suppose I love you too."

"Good," he said, leaning back onto his elbows againas the rain finally halted. "Then it's mutual."

"Indeed it is," she said.

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_Sweet A. K.:_** _Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this update!_

**_Ron's Only Girl:_** _Hehe, yeah I was planning on writing another story after this. Not a sequel, but just another story._

**_Cheerleader:_** _Uh…let's pretend we don't know that! :D_

**_Caligirl-HPLVR:_** _I made you cry?! Wow! I've never done that before! That's so awesome! When you get your fic up, I'll certainly read it! And you'll probably be great, I have faith in you. Hehe. Thanks for the review._

**_Schnebz:_** _She just likes it. Hehe, laziness is power! (Not really, but if we keep saying it is, it will be). And only I know Molly's secret! --evil laugh--_

**_Kayhera:_** _I'll go read your new chapter after my sister gets on the computer! In truth, I already started reading it but I had to go to school so I couldn't finish. Hehe._


	12. The Troubling Year of 1975

_**When It Rains**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yeah…like I own Harry Potter. Shpfft._

**_Author's Notes:_** _So sorry for the extremely late update. It's just, there's been so much going on lately around here with the Christmas hols, school, and all that stuff. I promise to make this nice and lengthy for you. Also, I saw the Series of Unfortunate Events movie. I hated it. Beyond belief. By the way, I know that what happens in this chapter would most likely never be what happened in the regular books with Molly, but I am forced to put this in here because of a mistake I made earlier in my story. Which I am refusing to call a mistake. It was this darn keyboard's fault._

**_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.' --I'll Be_**

**_The Troubling Year of 1975_**

It was Spring time and Kiora spent most of her time hanging out with her friends and gazing lazily out of the windows of the classrooms. Except, of course, Potions. However, she found no need to stare out the window. She adored that class.

When her Potions class was over, she walked out of the dungeons and began a trip to the common rooms. Before she could arrive, she got pushed out of the way and all she saw were flaming green eyes.

Lily Evans looked furious. She didn't know what the problem was but she wasn't sure she should ask. If she did, Lily was sure to bite her head off. Turning back around, she started walking again. It wasn't long until she was pushed again by a disheveled andsteamed looking Snape.

This time, she could ask. "What's the matter?" she asked, holding his shoulder so he couldn't leave.

"It's nothing!" he barked, glaring down at her. She started to back up but deciding against it and held her ground.

"Well, it's something or else you wouldn't be so mean to me," she said, locking her jaw.

"_Me_ being mean?" he laughed and she could swear there were tears in his eyes. "You should check who you think is mean around here because they're right under your nose."

"What? Who?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Bloody hell, Kiora!" he shouted. Looking around, he lowered his voice. "It's those blimey little snots that you call your friends." She began to open her mouth to say something but Snape cut her off, "Don't even try to defend them. You just…don't get it, do you? You know what they just did to me?"

"Wha…what did they do?" she whispered. He looked at her, searching her eyes for something. Looking away finally, he started walking again.

"Why do you care anyway?" he said before turning the corner. Kiora could feel her lip quivering and a large, almost painful, lump in her throat. She slid down to the floor as tears gushed from her eyes and she put her head in her knees.

It wasn't like it was her fault. She couldn't control what other people did, how was she to stop them from bullying Snape? And maybe they had good intentions.

_'James, Sirius, and Peter…good intentions?'_ she almost laughed. She heard more footsteps down the hallway. She hoped they would keep on going, but they stopped as they got close to her.

"Kiora?…" the person whispered. She looked up.

"Hey Kevin," she said. Her voice sounded raspy from the crying._ (A/N: I bet you thought it was Remus! Hah!)_ Kevin Broadmoor was one of the people she least expected to be there right now, but she didn't mind.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked, sitting down next to her against the wall. Kiora got a good look at him. He was Greek and had the skin and facial features to prove it. He had dark brown eyes with long, thick eyelashes and hair that was just a little lighter in shade. He was built like a Quidditch player, though he was a little more skinny than his brother.

"Nothing…" Kiora frowned. "it's complicated. Where's your brother?"

"Off with his girlfriend somewhere," explained Kevin. "Didn't want to be a tagalong."

"He has a girlfriend, but you don't?" she tilted her head. That was sort of confusing. They looked exactly the same. And Kevin was nicer than Karl, as far as she was concerned.

"Nah…" Kevin smiled. "Kind of shy when it comes to that department." Kiora grinned.

"Feh," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I must look horrible." In truth, she didn't look her best. Her face was blotchy and her eyes, puffy and red. She had tear stains over her face and her hair was flying every which way.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself," he said, playfully tweaking her nose. "You look great."

"Thanks, Kevin," she said sincerely. "You're good at cheering me up."He shrugged.

"I'm not only good at Quidditch, you know."

She nodded, "I know."

"A lot of other people don't," he sighed. "They all think I'm some stupid tosser that doesn't know anything except how to beat a bludger with a club."

"Don't worry about them, they'll soon see you're more than that," she assured him. He gave her a hug and then stood up.

"Sorry to leave so soon, Ky," he said. "But, ironically, I have Quidditch practice." She laughed and waved goodbye to him as he left. She sat there for a few more minutes, smiling. Kevin had certainly lifted her mood. She started to stand up but another person came over to her.

_'Gee,'_ she thought. _'Is it 'Let's Talk to Kiora!' day?'_

"Hello, Miss Harris," greeted Dumbledore's kind voice. She stood up fully and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Hello, sir," she said.

"That was very nice of you," Dumbledore said, his hands intertwined behind his back. "What you did for Mr. Broadmoor, assuring him that people will see him for who he is in time."

"He was feeling bad," she reasoned.

"So were you," he said. "It takes great strength to put other's troubles before your own. I'm proud of you." He gave her one of his trademark smiles and walked away, humming what Kiora thought might be a nursery rhyme.

She started walking, turning around every now and then to make sure that no one else was coming. She wasn't sure where she was going to go. Classes were over and she had no clue where anybody was.

When all else fails, the library.

She walked into the library and over to some bookcases. Folding her arms, she scanned the titles until she found one. It looked interesting, even if the title was very blunt (All About Potions).

She sat down and began to flip through the book, reading things she thought might be interesting or important to know. After about an hour of reading, someone sat across from her.

"Kiora, there's something I need to tell you," Snape said. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked. She was still upset about their encounter earlier, but she knew that while it wasn't her fault, it wasn't Snape's either. He was angry and he had every right to yell at her.

"I…" he bit his lip. "It's actually hard for me to say. I've never said it to anyone before."

"You can say it," she urged him on.

"I'm…sorry," he grimaced, she could tell it was tough for him to say it to her. Snape or not, he was a pure Slytherin. "For earlier. I was just…letting out my anger on you. I shouldn't have done that. It's only…_I hate them_…" he finished in a cold whisper.

Frowning down at her book, she fingered a corner of the page. "I can understand. James and Sirius go overboard. But Remus isn't all that bad."

"No, you're right," Snape sneered, "He just sits there and watches."

"Don't say that about him," Kiora said, the tears from earlier threatening to fall again.

"You weren't there," Snape said. "If you were, you'd say it too. You have _no_ idea what I go through, Kiora. No idea what it's like!"

She sighed, "No…I don't."

Snape's face lightened up, looking a little less stressed. Kiora could tell that that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He averted his eyes to Madame Pince who was giving them her best reprimanding glare.

"Let's talk somewhere else," he said, standing up. Kiora nodded and stood up as well, putting the book back on its shelf and then following Snape. Before they could get far, a sobbing Molly grasped Kiora's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe it, Kiora!" Molly bawled through her words. Awkwardly patting the other girl's back, Kiora gave Snape a questioning look. He returned with a _'Do you really think I know?'_ look.

Molly looked up and sniffed, looking from Kiora to Snape.

"What are you doing with him?" she asked.

"Nothing, Molly. What's the matter?" Kiora asked, looking at her friend in concern. This made Molly howl and cry again. Kiora led Molly away from Snape, turning around to mouth a goodbye to him. When they got into an empty corridor, Kiora stopped walking. "Now, try to calm down. What's wrong?"

"Arthur…me…I…." she started hyperventilating. Kiora instructed her to take deep breaths as she held her hair up, giving her air on her neck. "Kiora, I'm going to have a baby!" Molly collapsed onto the ground, sobbing again. Kiora's eyes widened.

_'Whoa…and I thought I had troubles.'_ "It'll be okay, Molly," Kiora reassured her, even though she wasn't so sure herself. She wasn't experienced in these matters.

"No…it won't be!" Molly said, grabbing at her hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Did you go to the nurse yet?" asked Kiora.

"No, not yet,' Molly sniffed again.

"You should go," she smiled. "Think of it as a blessing. You're going to have a baby with Arthur!"

"I guess…" Molly wiped her eyes. Kiora helped her up and walked her to the infirmary.

"There you go," she said, letting the nurse take over. She turned around and starting walking to the common rooms. Today was a very confusing day. It was hard to believe that Molly, of all people, was pregnant. Shaking her head and trying to clear it the best she could, she walked into the common room after giving the portrait the password.

"James Potter, you ignorant Quidditch dolt! If you touch me one more time, I'll _scream_!" she heard Lily Evans yelling. James and Sirius were standing near her and bugging her. She looked livid. Kiora walked over to Peter.

From the corner of her eye, she watched Peter slip his wand out and point it at Lily quietly. "Silencio," he whispered.

"_Hey_!" Kiora shouted, grabbing the wand before it hit Lily with the spell, hitting Sirius instead. Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands balled up into fists and Sirius began to scold and yell at Peter, no noise coming from his beet red face. Peter cowered under Sirius's silent rage and James doubled over in laughter.

Kiora had to admit. It was pretty funny.

Remus stared from over the book he had been reading, his face contorted as he held down his laughter. Standing up and taking on his prefect duties, he walked over to them.

"Please take the spell off of Sirius, Peter," he ordered. Peter whimpered.

"C-can't…too scared. He'll kill me," Peter said. Remus took a glance at Sirius and decided Peter might be right.

"Remus!" Lily bellowed, "You have to give them a detention or something!"

"Peter, go upstairs," Remus said. Peter obliged and walked up the boy's dormitory steps. Remus promptly took the spell off of Sirius.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius's voice rang out across the common room.

"Sirius, calm down," Remus pleaded.

"REMUS!" Lily squealed.

"Haha! Remy!" James was still laughing.

"OUT OF MY WAY, REMUS!" Sirius shouted. Remus sighed and looked helplesslyat Kiora, then back at the three.

"**Sirius, sit down!**" he said, sternly. Sirius looked at him in bewilderment and sat down in the nearest chair. "James, shut up. And Lily, um…just…stand there."

"Remus isn't going to give us a detention, is he Padfoot?" James asked.

"Detention to both of you," Remus ventured.

"_WHAT_?!" Sirius shouted.

"With Flitwick," Remus continued. "Helping him send Honeydukes candy stocks to the stores. He told me he needed help."

"What are you getting at, Moony?" James said, raising an eyebrow. Remus winked at him and Sirius's face calmed, getting in on the joke.

"Good, that serves them right," Lily huffed and stood up. When she passed Kiora, she stopped. "Thanks. That was reallykind of you." Kiora smiled and nodded and Lily disappeared up the girl's stairwell.

"So, what's up with this detention?" Kiora asked.

"Flitwick says he needs people to move candy to the store and possibly take all the extras that they couldn't fit into the basement," Remus smiled. James and Sirius burst out laughing and patting each other on the back. Kiora grinned and hugged Remus.

"That's my genius," she said in a sing song voice. He kissed her and stuck out his tongue at her. Catching it in her mouth with another kiss, they sat down on the couch, mouths still connected.

"_Ew_," Sirius said. "Stop snogging in front of me and Prongs, it's gross." The two parted and he smacked them with a throw pillow fromthe chair. People that had come down to inspect all the noise decided that nothing worth watching was going on and they went back to the dormitories.

They played around for a while before Remus said he was tired. He walked up the stairs and Kiora followed. Laying down on his bed, she sat by his feet.

"Remus, I have to ask you something…" she said, unsure of how to begin the question she was wondering ever since she saw Snape in such a bad mood.

"Mm?" he asked, playing with her fingers that were resting on his stomach.

"Earlier today…after you took your O. W. L.'s… did anything happen between you guys and Snape?" she asked, nonchalantly rubbing his stomach. He sighed heavily, his stomach rising and lowering.

"Yes…" he said and he told her about how James and Sirius got into a fight with Snape, James showing off in front of Lily and turning Snape upside down.

"That's horrible," Kiora shook her head. Snape was right, she realized.

"I know…." Remus whispered. She laid down on top of him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she asked, brushing her fingers across his collar bone.

"It's complicated…kind of hard to explain," Remus said, wrapping an arm around Kiora. "James and Sirius can be terribly mean at times, I know…but they're good deep down. And they're my friends. I don't know what I would do without them, they've already done so much for me. I guess I feel like I owe them." Kiora nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the even beating of Remus's heart.

"I understand," she said.

**_--------------------------_**

**_Phox455:_** _It's coming in the very next chapter!_

**_Ron's Only Girl:_** _Hehe I get that feeling all the time._

**_Schnebz:_** _I hope you don't mind how long it took me to update. I'll never take this long again, promise!_

**_Kayhera:_** _Again, I hope you don't mind how long it took either. "Though it seems like Snape might fancy Kiora…" You get a cookie and a job as Divination professor._

**_Ron Weasley is MY King:_** _Haha I don't really like potatoes that much either unless they're mashed. Or French fries. Yum. And thanks for the wonderful review from my biggest fan!_


	13. And It All Ends in 1976

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _Some important looking lawyer guys came to my home today….They needed to use the bathroom. Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. (They made me say that)_

**_Author's Notes:_** _I started eating ice cream. I stopped because it made my stomach turn over. Anyway, I decided to update this story again for my wonderful readers. Love you all. Stealing a quote from the PoA movie in this one, thought it was a good quote. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. The truth finally comes out. What happened to Kiora and Remus, you ask? Read on to find out. (Oh! And I'm going to be starting on another long fic, check it out once I get it up!)_

**_'Everybody's got something they've had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't  
Find ways to let you go' --Never Had a Dream Come True_**

**_And It All Ends in 1976_**

She had put up with it for five years now. Their taunting and teasing him. She had taken it as just teenage boy bullying. But not this time. This time they had gone too far. She didn't care if James had nobly came to his rescue. The point was: it happened. And that was that.

"How could you ever do something like that?" she whispered dangerously, glaring at James Potter and Sirius Black. "How could you, in a million years, do something so horrible?"

"You know, it almost sounds like you're sticking up for the greasy, sniveling, ugly little son of a Death Eater," Sirius accused. Kiora closed her eyes, shaking with pure anger.

"Don't ever talk about him like that," she shook her head and opened her eyes again, the color flaming vibrantly. Remus looked at the three nervously from his spot by the wall.

"I thought you were Remus's girlfriend, not Snivelly's," James said, the corner of his mouth coming up in a sneer at the girl in front of him.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend and that's damn more than I could ever say about you two," she spat.

"Hey now," Sirius said, wagging his finger. "We don't need bad language around here. It's not good morals."

"Don't tell me about morals, _Sirius Black_!" she screamed. "Have you no human decency?! Is there anything inside of you, telling you to actually feel remorse for someone other than your bloody, self-centered self?!" At this, Sirius lunged at her violently and smacked her up against the wall, his hands on her shoulders were firmly keeping her immobile.

"_Never speak to me like that_," his voice was low and threatening. "_I could make your life a living hell_." James looked over at Remus, helplessly. James wasn't too fond of what Kiora was saying and how she was sticking up for Snape, but he didn't want to go too far.

"S-Sirius, just leave her alone…" ventured Remus.

"Oh, go bite yourself!" Sirius barked and he turned back to Kiora. "I never want to see you near me again." He said, pushing her harder onto the wall before letting go and storming out of the room. James glanced at Remus and her before following suit. Remus stayed, staring at her.

Her face was flushed, though her cheeks were red. Anger was still in her eyes, but tears started falling down her cheeks. After a few more seconds, Remus left the room as well. She slid down to a crouching position and sobbed, quietly.

An hour passed, but she wasn't keeping track. For all she knew, it could've been days. She had run out of tears about forty minutes ago, but she didn't feel like she could get up. If she did, she'd just have to face them all. And that was something she least wanted to do.

She heard footsteps out in the hallway. They took a few steps past the classroom she was in and they halted. She could hear the person turn around and walk into the classroom.

Seemed like people loved walking in on her when she was crying.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked, kneeling down next to her and picking up her head. "You weren't at dinner." He tried his best at drying her cheeks. Looking at Kevin, she drew in a broken breath and then let out everything…

_::KIORA FLASHBACK::_

_"I hate them!" Snape screamed at her, shaking her shoulders. "I hate them, I hate them, **I HATE THEM**!" Kiora looked at him in confusion. She knew perfectly well who he was talking about, there was no doubt about it. But she had never seen him this upset, never. Not even the previous year, when James and Sirius had publicly humiliated him._

_"Calm down," she said soothingly, "What happened?"_

_"They almost killed me!" he said, his dark eyes glinting with hatred. "He is a werewolf, Kiora! Did you know?! I bet you knew…Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_She tried to find words, but she couldn't come up with any. Of course she knew Remus was a werewolf. But she could never have told Snape. Remus trusted her with his secret and she loved him beyond anything, she could never just slip up and tell his deepest secret to someone._

_"You know what," he said, his voice thick. "Don't even answer that. They got me to go and see him when he was transformed. Kiora, I could have died because of them!" She tried to say something again, but he cut her off before she could. "And that Potter had the nerve, the NERVE to try and save me with his damn Gryffindor 'chivalry' and 'daring'. Well fuck him! Fuck them all!" He let go of her and stomped off, hands clenched at his sides._

_She didn't know what to think, what to do. They would never try to actually kill him, would they? No, surely it was one of their pranks gone awry. But he was so shaken…_

_Prank or not, this time had to be the last. Snape was strong, he had told her about plenty of things he had dealt with. He didn't have the best father and his mother was long passed away. But something about James and Sirius touched a nerve with him. They couldn't do it anymore. If she did anything, she would make sure that they didn't._

_Maybe most people saw Snape, the greasy haired Slytherin that sat around doing Potions essays all day. But she saw Severus, the insecure, cynical sixteen year old who secretly loved sitting outside and watching the stars. And if she had ever been taught anything in her life, it was that people were people, and no one deserved something like this._

_A few moments later, a Sirius Black in hysterical laughter came round the corner. She turned to him and let out a slow breath._

_It needed to stop…_

"Wow," Kevin said. He was now sitting next to her on the floor of the vacant classroom. He had been listening intently to her story the whole time. Of course, she had left out the part about Remus being a werewolf, but Kevin got the gist all the same. "Kiora….I…"

She looked down sadly and wrapped her into a warm embrace. It somewhat startled her at first, but she welcomed the friendly gesture and hugged back.

"Don't worry, Ky," he said softly. "It'll be okay, you'll see." They sat and talked for a while more, each listening to each other and, remarkably, understanding. Moments passed and eventually Kiora looked up to an old-fashioned clock that hung in the room.

"Ah!" she said, standing up. "It's extremely late. We better go before we get into trouble." Kevin nodded in agreement, also checking the clock, and following her out of the classroom.

"It's been good talking to you, Kiora," he said when they were in the common room. "You're a great friend, you don't deserve this." He hugged her once more and then trudged up the boy's dormitory stairs. She was about to walk up the girl's set of stairs, but decided against it. She couldn't sleep. She sat down on one of the common room couches and stared into the slowly dying fire.

"I need to talk to you," a voice said. She jumped in surprise, she hadn't even heard Remus come down.

"Okay…" she said, standing up. He flung a silvery cloak over the two of them.

"Invisibility Cloak," he explained. "Borrowed it from James. Come on." They walked out of the common room and down a few hallways before stopping.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Kiora asked, tilting her head to the side.

"If you just apologize to James and Sirius, they'll forgive you," Remus said, his wand lighting up under the cloak.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"They were just playing around with him," said the boy. "You know that. You shouldn't have flipped out on them like that. You're just making things worse." She quickly slid out from under the cloak and backed away, a mixed look of shock, disgust, and depression shown upon her face.

"Why would I ever apologize to those two?" she said to empty air. Remus tore off the cloak and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, Kiora," he begged. "Do it for me."

"_Don't_," her voice was as cold as the hallway air. "I know they're your friends. I thought they were mine too. But I can't, Remus. I'm not _going_ to." Remus stared at her, a frown planted on his face. He finally looked down and sighed.

"Then_ I_ can't," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked. He looked up and put on his best glare.

"I hate you," he hissed. Her mouthed bobbed open like a fish's and she shook her head. "**I hate you!**" His scream filled up the hallway and he stepped as close as he could to Kiora, their noses almost touching. "_And I always will_." At that, he turned off, leaving her standing there alone in the hallway.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. It wasn't like him. He was sweet and kind and caring…he wasn't like this. Why did he….how could he have ever… Her ears burned and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. She wasn't going to cry this time. Her crying days were over. Who cared anymore? Nothing was real to her now. That was it, that did it. Everything she had put false hope on was just that: false.

Over the last three years of her Hogwarts career, she had gone into lock down. Everything had been too much for her to handle at once. She no longer talked to anyone except her teachers whenever she was answering a question and Dumbledore, the only person she trusted. The only person that hadn't suddenly turned on her for no reason at all.

James and Sirius had made all the people of her own house hate her, with help from Gretchen and Sadie. They even managed most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And the Slytherins hated her because of house rivalry. The only people that tried to talk to her besides Dumbledore was Molly and Kevin. But she wasn't going to trust anyone anymore. She gave even them the cold shoulder and they soon gave up too.

What did she care? She was fine on her own. She would concentrate on her studies, graduate, get a get good job, and live all alone. All she needed was herself.

And that's all she'd settle for.

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Yes, I know this was short. But I only needed to get to the point because this fic is going to take place in the present, not in the past. I was merely informing you on why she was so unemotional. I also know that what happened to her wasn't as bad as things that happen to, say, Harry Potter. But, as we all know, Harry is a very strong person and Kiora isn't. She dealt with it in her own way. Now, next chapter will be back to the present. (And I know you all think Remus would never say that in a million gazillion years. Kiora doesn't understand why he suddenly lashed out like that either. But he's going to tell us, so hold your horses!)_

**_Caligirl-HPLVR:_** _I'm glad to be one of your favorite authors! It makes me feel like I'm actually good . You're a great writer as well, don't ever give up! (If you do, I might have the threaten you with my imaginary jar of harmless spiders……they tickle like crazy.)_

**_Phox455:_** _I updated as soon as possible, hope you liked the short (but informative) chapter._

**_RonWeasley is MY King:_** _Haha, that sounds so funny, "Can't wait for 1976!" Hehe, anyway…hope you enjoyed it. (And I've been wanting to say this for a long time: No, Ron Weasley is _**MY**_ king! Hehe, just kidding.)_

_**Anti-Botox:**_ _Thank you! And I love the name you put in. Hilarious._


	14. Don't Ring the Doorbell

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I am not J. K. Rowling and I can prove it to you. I am considerably stupider than she is. I am younger. My hair is darker. I am shorter. I'm am poorer. I am still in school. I'm American. And I'm writing a story of my own that is in no way near the beauty of the Harry Potter series. So there._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Wow, the Disclaimer up there pretty much says I'm a loser, doesn't it? Heh. Thank you all so much for reviewing. 84! Wow! And in this chapter I'll be switching from Kiora's POV to Remus's. Because….well….I feel like it. If you would like to know more about me, feel free to go to what's marked as my 'homepage'._

**_"I'm walking a wire, it feels like a thousand ways I could fall  
To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
When everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything I've ever known?" --Ticket to Heaven_**

**_Don't Ring the Doorbell_**

Kiora stared intently at the man in front of her. He looked so different from the boy she once knew…

Her Remus had golden eyes that shone brightly, as if each one were a small sun placed strategically in his face. Whenever he smiled, tiny dimples would form in his cheeks, giving him a cute, boyish look. His posture was shy and quiet, trying not the stand out to anyone. He had light, wispy brown hair that hung most playfully on his forehead, urging anyone to curl their fingers in it. His hands were delicate and smooth, shaped in perfection for flipping the pages of a book or expertly waving a wand. He had two faint, silver scars that ran across his face, not ruining his appearance, but heightening it to something more.

But _this_ Remus, he certainly didn't look like _her_ Remus. His eyes had dulled to a yellow-brown color, looking tired and worn out. His face was beginning to show signs of wrinkling, he looked older than he really was. There were strands of silver in his hair, the fringe hanging flat against his head as if it just didn't care anymore. His hands were now callused from hard work, scarred from full moons. The scars on his face seemed to be the only thing that had stayed constant, though they were slowly fading away as well. His robes were shabby and patched up, thrown on almost carelessly….

_::Remus POV::_

Remus drew in a shuddering breath at the woman that was standing in front of him. It had been a couple minutes now and he still couldn't believe his eyes. Sharpened senses or not, it seemed like a hallucination. He wanted to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she was real. And then when he did, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never, ever let go. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, wanted to tell her she was the only person he ever loved.

She looked amazingly different, he had to admit. When she was younger, she seemed like the happiest person in the world. There was a permanent smile on her face, reaching to her ears and puffing out her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk. Even if she was nervous and insecure, her face was beaming. She had beautiful hazel green eyes that were vibrant and joyful. Freckles scattered her tiny nose, reaching to her rosy cheeks. Her hair was light brown and almost always tied up on her head, as messy as James's hair had been. She was short, but to everyone she had seemed so tall. She held herself in a high respect for such a small, emotional girl.

But now she stood in front of him with a tear stained face, frowning at him. Her eyes had darkened, now almost a forest green with a light hint that there had once been gold, and happiness, there. Her face was set into an indescribable frown, as if it were stuck like that and she couldn't smile. The adolescent freckles on her face had faded and her skin was a more cream color. She was still short, but she seemed like she was cowering and trying to hide away from everything. Her shoulders slumped down slightly in an odd gloom for the girl that he once knew. Her hair was the same. The same messy brown. But the rest of her had an effect on it. It, too, seemed dulled down to a lesser beauty. All in all, she looked almost colorless. Like the rain that she loved so much had washed everything about her away, to some place she just hadn't found yet.

"You should go get something to eat," he finally said, his voice sounding hoarse and shaky. "Molly's a great cook. She can be very motherly."

"One could only imagine," Kiora said, averting her eyes from Remus to look around the house. It made Remus feel awkward, her not looking at him like that. He had imagined this for a long time. Meeting her again. It had been so perfect in his mind. Them hugging and making up, promising never to hurt each other again. But this was reality. And things never turned out as you expected.

Kiora's eyes stopped on the row of decapitated House Elf heads hanging on the wall. Her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "Oh my," she said.

Remus could feel a familiar tingling in his throat and when he opened his mouth, laughter burst forth like a lion from its cage. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that, clenching his aching stomach as the deep, hearty sound spilled from his mouth.

He didn't even know what was so funny about the situation. It was just her face and the way she said _'Oh my'_. She said it so simply, it was the most hysterical thing he had ever heard. And then…

_"HALF-BLOODS! FILTHY TRAITORS! WEREWOLVES, HALF-BREEDS! DISGUSTING SLIME-BALLS! DISGRACES TO THE WIZARDING WORLD!"_ the shout rang out through the hall, ricocheting off of the walls. Kiora's eyes went wide and she turned and screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing at the painting.

_That _was the funniest thing Remus had ever seen. His face was red as his hand banged on the wall, laughing himself silly.

_"DON'T SCREAM AT ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE GIRL! HALF-BLOOD, YOU ARE! TRAITOR!"_ the old woman accused, screaming back at Kiora.

"It's…It's…" Kiora stuttered.

"Mrs.…." Remus chuckled, trying to get out the words. "It's Mrs.…Bl…Mrs.…"

"I don't care _who_ it is," Kiora yelled. "It's a wretched, horrible old lady!" Kiora screamed back at the portrait. Remus sank to his knees on the floor, laughing so hard that no noise even came from him at this point.

"What is going on down here?!" Charlie raised his voice over the loud noise.

"That…that _thing_," Kiora said, hand still pointed at the ranting portrait.

"Oh," Charlie said, reaching for the curtains.

"_BLOODY, FILTHY, UGLY LITTLE GIR_-" Mrs. Black's voice was cut off as Charlie closed the curtains. Kiora huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That…was…the funniest thing…I've ever seen…" Remus panted, standing back up, his face still red and smiling. Well, it had lightened his mood. At least for a little while. It was funny, seeing Kiora again like this.

"Who…" Kiora began. "No, _what_, is that _foul_ person?"

"That's a portrait of Mrs. Black," Charlie explained.

"Rather tetchy, isn't she?" Kiora said, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Remus smiled at the woman, who was tapping her foot and still eyeing the curtain as if she expected it to open back up and scream insults at her again.

"Sirius never liked her," commented Remus. "Now we know why, eh?" It was true of their old friend. Sirius had hated his family, at least the immediate ones. It was said that all purebloods were related, but Sirius couldn't hate the Weasleys and most definitely not the Potters. He even ended up living with them after it became too much for him.

Kiora nodded, "I suppose we do."

_::Kiora's POV::_

It _was_ pretty funny. She could imagine what Remus saw, her staring at the House Elves and then screaming at the portrait. It almost made her smile.

"Now," Remus said. "Food." He pressed a hand to the small of her back and led her towards the kitchen. She flinched at the contact but didn't shake him off. His hand was warm and welcoming, something she hadn't felt for a long time. She gave him a friendly nod and followed.

Over the past decade, she had contemplated on whether she had done the right thing or not. After all, apologizing to James and Sirius wouldn't have really been that hard. It seemed so simple, she could've lost one friend versus all her friends. But there was just that one thing, the one thing that held her back from ever saying she was sorry, and that was simply that she _wasn't_. She wasn't going to lie to anyone, she meant everything she told those two. If she apologized, that would mean losing her dignity.

When she found out about the deaths of James, Lily, and more recently Sirius, it hit her hard. She never got to tell them that she didn't blame them for anything. They were just boys, _teenaged_ boys. And like they say, 'boys will be boys'. She would stay up late at night and yell at herself for being so stupid, for never telling Sirius and James that she still cared.

But what can you do?

_::Remus's POV::_

They sat down at the table as Molly brought out food for all of them, smiling encouragingly at the two. Remus glanced occasionally at Kiora, who ate in silence while everyone chattered around her.

"So," said Hermione, sitting on Remus's other side. "How do you two know each other?" Remus watched from the corner of his eyes as Kiora shuffled some food around on her plate with her fork.

"We knew each other in school," explained Remus, turning back to look at Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione smiled. "You guys are friends then?" Remus coughed and shifted in his seat nervously. _Were _they friends? They had broken apart after all this time, true as it was, and they had had a terrible fight back in the day…but they were all each other had left.

He didn't know about Kiora, but that was something he just didn't want to give up. He would give the world to have Kiora love him again--to have her simply enjoy his company again. She was the only connection to his past that he had. She was the only one left.

"Ye-" he began but found he was cut off by Kiora.

"There's no such thing as friendship," she said, taking a bite out of her food and not looking at the two next to her. Hermione gave Remus a questioning look and he shook his head, telling her that for once, she needn't ask.

He had to do something, to get Kiora to talk to him. Really talk to him, not some rubbish small talk. He needed to be close to someone again, he needed to feel that warmth inside of him that had diminished when James and Lily had died.

Even as the plan was forming in his head, the plan to spend time with Kiora, he couldn't hold back a feeling of fear. Fear, that as soon as he got close to Kiora again, she'd leave him too. She'd leave him like everyone else had and he would be all alone again. Alone to be the strong, soft hearted one that cared for everybody and had no troubles of his own. Alone to cry on his own shoulder when he longed for somebody else's.

He didn't blame James and Sirius for leaving. No, that was silly and childish. Nor did he blame Dumbledore or Harry. No, it was nobody's fault how or why they left. It was the simple conclusion that…they just _did_.

However, no matter how you looked at it or who you blamed, it hurt.

_::Kiora's POV::_

Kiora took a sip from her goblet, absorbing in pieces of conversations here and there.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kiora?" Molly asked hopefully. Kiora nodded, a corner of her mouth curling up into a forced smile.

"You've shown wonderful hospitality," she complimented. "And the food is great." Molly grinned and sighed, her eyebrows still down in a strange sort of sympathy.

_Ding dong._

"_SCANDALOUS, NASTY SCUM! DIRT ON MY HOUSE! BRINGING HALF-BREEDS AND DISGUSTING, FOUL-MOUTHED LITTLE GIRLS INT_-"

"**DON'T RING THE DOORBELL!**" Remus shouted, rushing out into the hallway and shutting the curtains. Everyone had stopped eating and talking as their attention was brought to the hall, but they soon picked up their previous actions. Kiora just thought maybe it was a regular (yet odd) occurrence in the house.

"Lupin, don't raise your voice at me, I know very well not to ring the doorbell," Kiora could hear somebody say. It sounded familiar, but she shook it off and continued eating.

"Yes, _yes_," Remus sighed. Molly looked earnestly from the door to Kiora. Looking up from her food with widened, curious eyes, Kiora looked at Molly.

_'What?'_ she mouthed. Molly's mouth twitched and she cocked her head in the direction of the doorway.

"Unbelievable that we should have to put up with this vile old hag screeching at us whenever we…" he stopped talking upon entering the kitchen. Everyone was dead silent.

"Why, may I ask, is everybody so damn qui-" his voice broke off as Kiora's fork clinked down onto the porcelain plate in front of her. His head turned to the side, staring at her as if he were afraid of her. His eyes finally followed the direction his head was facing and he looked at Remus, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. _(A/N: I've used that expression somewhere else in the story before. Kudos to you if you find it.)_

Remus smiled slightly, "I'm pretty sure you remember Kiora?" Snape turned back around to look at her again. She felt hot under everybody's gaze like this, everyone was staring at her as if they expected something.

She stood up and walked slowly over to the two men. She hadn't talked to him in so long, he was one of her greatest friends. Hell, he even came before James and Sirius, bless their souls. She didn't feel as awkward around him as she did Remus. She couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was because their friendship had never really ended, there was no fight and no yelling…it just simply died out after what happened.

"Is it really you?" he asked, searching her eyes for something.

"That was a stupid question," she said, her eyes searching his as well, her mouth hanging open slightly as she breathed through it.

"I really don't thi-" he began, his charcoal eyes leaving hers and gazing at the ceiling. She held up a hand for him to be quiet.

"Don't be such a gloomy Gus," she said quickly, before he could get another word out. His mouth stopped moving and he looked down at her again, realization dawning on him. Remus looked at them questioningly, but said nothing. "Why don't you go outside and relax?"

"My name is _not_ Gus," Snape smirked. "And besides, I have to get my work done. Just because _some_ of us slack off, doesn't mean we all do."

"Well," she sighed. "At least I'm not a complainer, defeatist, drag, fussbudget, sourball…" She arched an eyebrow at him. A snort turned into a hacking cough behind them as Kiora voiced what Ron and Harry had wanted to tell Snape since the first day they met him.

Snape sneered at them from over Kiora's shoulder. He turned back to her and looked down his pale, crooked nose at her.

Kiora tilted her head. Just as Remus looked different, Snape did as well. He was still pale, professional looking and stern faced. He still had that trademark stringy hair and the crooked nose. She supposed the thing that made him look so different was his eyes. They had always seemed cold and hard, like he had seen too much for his age. But now they were completely gone, no trace of anything in them anymore. She knew he had seen horrors beyond belief…it felt wrong. To see a childhood friend look this way.

She stood on her toes and, very uncharacteristically, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt him go rigid but she didn't let go. After a minute, he slowly placed his arms around her waist and uncomfortably patted her back. Releasing him, she looked up at him once more and then left the dining room.

_::Remus POV::_

He watched her leave, a hint of sorrow touching his face for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked Snape, who seemed lost in very confusing and troublesome thoughts. He simply nodded and walked to the table, under the stares of everyone in the room. It must've been a very unusual sight for them to see, Remus supposed. Snape getting hugged.

Remus couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. His fantasy, at least a small part, of meeting Kiora again had happened to Snape and not himself. It hurt, to know she still held up a miniscule friendship with the other man.

But that was Remus's fault. He ruined everything because of one act of foolishness.

And the bad thing was, he knew that Kiora didn't even know _why_…

"Well, are you going to stand there all day?" Molly asked, looking up at him. He shook out of his trance and stared up.

"No…" he said. "I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

**_---------------------------------------------_**

**_FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:_** _Molly's baby is supposedly Bill. Yeah, I'm not sure I would've given Molly and Kevin the cold shoulder either. But, hey, that's just the way it goes. Hehe, hope you liked the update._

**_Phox455:_** _Wow, busy week you've got there, eh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_Schnebz:_**_ It makes me happy when people wait for my story. Even though I know the wait doesn't really make them happy, hehe. This chapter was a little tough to do, it took me a long time. I'm not sure why, it just did. I had to use an online dictionary and thesaurus many times, hah. Can't wait to read your next update!_

**_Caligirl-HPLVR:_** _I love snow! Even though it's cold and everything. And I'm not sure if boodily is a word, but we could make it one. Keep your theories fresh in mind, because they just might be true! (You never know, right?)_

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin:_** I'm not really sure if I should say 'thank you' or run away crying. So I'm going to answer your review piece by piece. _"French toast!"_ Mm, I love French toast. _"Bababuee bababuee banana phone bababuee bababuee."_ Yes…hibbidy jibbidy shwibbity._ "uh yeah lol nehoo yeah"_ Yep. _"I THOUGHT THIS CHAPPY WAS GREAT! Not amazing or spiff-tacular just great."_ Thanks. I don't really consider myself amazing either. Anyone that does should read more. _"Since there's a lot of Snape hate."_ I don't like Snape hate either._ "BUT BUT BUT BOOT! Once you update and add some Snape-ovin I WILL BE HAPPY YOU HEAR ME MOOSE-ETTE?!"_ Yes, I hear you loud and clear. And I promise that, just for you, I will add some Snape-lovin. Snape deserves some lovin, um…Master Moose. _"Remus is such a whore!"_ …--blink-- _"Ugh, Stupid, lovelying I-MA-GONNA-RAPEABLE Remus."_ Yes…yes indeed. _"--shakes head--"_ --does too-- _"I'M GONNA RAPE YOUR SOUL!"_ Soul rape. Just what I've always wanted.

**_Mistressofhorses:_** _Thanks._

**_Wiccankitten21:_** _Thanks._

**_Ron's Only Girl:_** _"Molly gets knocked up" Hehehe… And yeah…it was kind of cruel._

_**The Water Sprite:**_ _Thanks, I updated as soon as possible! (By the way, I love your name. "Piper". It's awesome.)_

_**Behold the Crazed Fiend:**_ _Yeah. That was my bad._

**_Kayhera:_** _Yeah:( They were so cute together! I must now go read the billions of chapters I have missed of your story. --gets chocolate milk and gets ready--_

**_Sirius-Ella:_** _Wow. The whole fic. I couldn't do it, hehe. Yep, I sure will explain things._

_"While it is true that after a storm there will be sunshine, you never know how long the storm is going to last. Human nature simply tells us to think it will last for but a little while. But for all anyone knows, it could flood on for years to come. So stop trying to be human and go dance in the rain." --Me!_


	15. You're Still Warm

**_When It Rains_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _It isn't, never has been, and never will be mine. Kiora is my creation though._

**_Author's Notes:_** _Wow. How long has it been? Bah. My life has been hectic lately. My sister recently had a court case, I'm in a sort of exam-mode with these stupid tests we're taking, etc. So, so, so sorry. You can kill me if you want to. Actually, no, please don't. Then I'd never be able to finish. But I give out a big, hearty **THANK YOU** to everyone who has stuck by me and waited. You are true fans and no one could ask for more than that, eh?_

**_"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming." A Whole New World  
_**

**_You're Still Warm_**

Kiora collapsed onto a maroon colored bed, her eyes closed in distress. She didn't even know if this room was occupied, but she had to go somewhere. The events of just the past hour had worn her down, she had never felt so old. It was almost as if a flood of memories that she made herself forget came back to her, creasing down the crow's feet beside her eyes and coloring her hair gray like leaves changing in the fall.

She found herself thinking of things she swore to herself long ago to never think about. _'Why did he do it?'_ she questioned. _'Did he even really ever love me?…'_ The last question was something she had forced and even trained herself not to ponder over. But it was the most important question of all, and the one she wondered most about. It was the one thing that she knew she would have to ask him if she ever saw him again. And here she was, in the same house as he, but she was too frightened to even look at him for more than a minute. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did _everything_ always have to be so hard?

A creak sounded as someone opened the door. They took a few footsteps and then stopped. Sighing, Kiora sat up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this room belonged…to…" she trailed off and stared at Remus, nervously clutching the satiny bed cover. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." She began to get up but Remus shook his head and walked over to her, pushing her back down slightly.

"No," he said, his amber eyes full of trouble…angst…depression. "Please. We need to talk." Kiora's heart started pounding faster onto her chest and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, eyes welling up with unshed tears and head shaking nervously.

"We have nothing to talk about," she finally managed. "We were kids…it was nothing…just…puppy love." Avoiding Remus's hand, she scooted around him and began to leave again. Reflexively, he took her hand in his. She whipped around and flushed, looking down at their intertwined hands. She felt like a teenager again, emotions circling through her like a Ferris Wheel.

"Is that _really_ how you saw it?" he asked, desperation in his voice. His tone was pleading her, beyond anything, to say no. Kiora shook her head slowly and Remus let out a deep breath, dropping his hand back to his side. Kiora's own hand suddenly felt cold and empty…

Fidgeting with her fingers, she sat down in a straight, wooden chair placed by a desk. A shabby looking briefcase was leaned up against a leg of the desk, which was covered in some papers and books. She ran one, small finger along the spine of a book and smiled at it longingly.

"Remus Lupin…you never change, do you?" she said, lukewarm tears going unnoticed down her face. A spring squeaked as Remus sat down onto the bed, his patched robes looking contrast to the elegant, antique frame.

"You'd be surprised," he said, staring at her intently. Still not returning his gaze, she smiled wryly.

"There's something I've always wondered…" she began. She wasn't quite sure how to put this. She didn't want to put him in an awkward position, but she had to know. She_ had_ to know. "Did you ever really love me?"

The silence that followed was an overbearing one, weighing down on the two of them. It felt like being smothered by a thick, itchy quilt and not being able to break free. Remus kept his eyes connected with Kiora's face and simply sat there for what could have been seconds, minutes, days…neither of them paid any attention.

"Yes…I did," he finally said, his voice thick and scratchy. It was a change from his usual resigned self, and to anyone except Kiora, it would have been strange. But she knew him better than most. _She had seen him cry._ "I always did."

"Then what…_why_ did you ever say those things?" her finger paused its trek along the spine of the book and she turned, resting her eyes on his. Remus sat there, thinking for a minute or two, his hands rubbing over each other until he started to explain.

"Being who I am and what I am, friends were never an option. Not when I was a kid, sometimes not even now. But when I was younger, the only thing I wanted, the only dream I ever had, was for a friend. When I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ for the very first time, I was so…_scared._ I felt so vulnerable and naked…it was one of the worst feelings in the world. And then I boarded the train and suddenly…suddenly this tall boy with messy hair and crooked glasses comes over to me. I can remember how my knees shook. How I stared at him with eyes that were maybe a little too large at the time…

"He told me that he had forgotten something from his mother and that I could go sit with his mates. He said he'd be back. And at that moment, I was on top of the world. I finally had friends. Some of the best friends a kid could have. James and Sirius…even Peter…they accepted me. Even when I told them about what I was. They were the first ones to ever hold a place inside of me. I guess one of the reasons I remember exactly how James and I met was because of him saying that he'd be back…Because James…_he always came back, Kiora._ He was_ always_ there. And Sirius, more protective of me than my own parents. He was the kind of guy that would stick up for you, even when he knew you were wrong…

"And then I met you. Over those years, I don't think a single wizard or muggle on Earth was as happy as I was…I had everything I'd ever dreamed of having. Then James, Sirius, and you got into that fight…I was expected to choose sides. Deep, deep down I knew I could never truly be on one side or the other. But as things go, I _had_ to choose.

"It felt as if I owed James and Sirius something. They were the first, they made me who I am. I just couldn't leave them like that. After all the things that us 'Marauder's had been through…and then I thought, _'But what about all the things Kiora and I have been through?'_. In the end…I went with rationality instead of my heart. I figured, _'Hell, I'm in school. Love doesn't mean anything to me yet.'_. So how could I possibly love you, right? And that's why I had to choose them. But, Kiora…the thing is, being rational doesn't necessarily always mean being right. And I've yelled at myself for it and I've gotten so…so completely _mad_…because I was wrong. I loved you. I _really _did. And James and Sirius, Merlin bless them, I don't think they saw that. I don't even think I truly saw it until it was too late.

"I realize that it's been a long time. I realize that there's no way anything could be between us now, because it's obviously faded. But I hope you know that sincerely, I apologize. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to ever lose you." As he finished, he looked down at the dust-layered floor. Kiora felt a giant ache being lifted off of her, out of her. Tears splashed and cascaded down her face. _He had really loved her._

While it was true that she didn't fully think his reasons were fair, she knew they were understandable. In fact, in his situation, she knew she'd have done the same. She knew anyone would have done the same. She stood up from the chair and walked over to him.

"Remus…I understand," she said, taking both his hands in her own. This reaction was obviously unexpected and Remus's head shot up, his eyes searching into Kiora's. "Love…" she let out a small laugh and closed her eyes for a brief second, "The world moves for love. It kneels before it in awe (1). We had that once. Some may say it was one of the most wonderful things a person could ever have. Eight days without food…three days without water…two minutes without air…but not one second without love. You helped me live, and I will always be grateful to you for that. Living is something we all need to do, but it's seldom that anyone really ever does. A sad thing, really, to see so many people go through their lives, not knowing this feeling. Not ever feeling dizzy or giddy or even weak…

"However…with love comes depression and sorrow. Things that can not be avoided. We can not run from heartache. Heartache is a part of life. I know that now (2). And yet…suddenly, when I heard you talking just a few minutes ago…I was okay with it. Because even though it hurts, even though it causes what we know as 'pain', it's a part of life. And being able to live, to feel…is the most amazing thing.

"I can see the hurt in your eyes, Remus. The loss of so much in your world. But I hope you can see…that if we don't lose, than neither can we attain. If I could have anything, _anything_, I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed…no more despair (3), Remus. I won't allow it. You helped me to live, and now I want to help you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around Remus and he leaned into the hug, holding her in return. His body shook with silent sobs. She fell onto his lap and they sat their, holding each other, comforting each other. Everything Kiora had ever wanted to tell Remus, she finally did. He finally knew that he caused her pain…but that he also caused her more joy than imaginable. At that moment, she wasn't crying because she was sad or because she was angry…she was crying because she was finally happy. Finally, all the pieces fit…everything was right where it was always meant to be. Fate had once again repaired the pieces. She couldn't be more happy.

After a while, both of them had stopped crying, but neither was willing to let go. Kiora rested her head against Remus's chest and sighed.

"You know, I'm a grown woman and I'm bawling like a three year old," she said. Remus laughed and shook his head, kissing the top of hers.

"Well, it's supposedly healthy to bring out the child in yourself," he said. "Or so Molly tells me."

"Ah, Molly. So maternal now, isn't she?"

"Very much so. The most motherly woman I think I've ever seen," he replied, smiling down at Kiora.

"It's actually not that surprising…of course, I don't think I'll ever have kids," she said, shaking her head at the thought. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And why not?"

"Who would ever have kids wi..." she was cut off by Remus's lips covering her own. Shock jolted through her and she sat still for a few seconds. But soon enough, she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Remus's neck. He moved his hand to the top of her head and pulled her ribbon loose, tangling his fingers through her thick, silky hair as it flowed down her shoulders.

He opened his mouth and slowly rolled his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied and their tongues ran smoothly together, exploring each other's mouths. A tickling sensation ran through her as the tip of his tongue slid across the roof of her mouth. Remus gently pushed her back down onto the bed and placed himself over her, the weight of his body resting tenderly on her.

Parting from the kiss, his mouth slid down and kissed her throat, flicking his tongue out to make contact with her skin. He blew on the spot he had kissed and a shiver ran down her spine as his breath chilled her. Bringing his head back up, he kissed her again, more coyly this time. She deepened the kiss, pressing against his mouth roughly. Remus rocked his hips against her own, making her groan in the back of her throat.

They separated and Remus sat up, both panting slightly. He smiled down at her and she grinned, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

Sliding off the bed, Remus helped Kiora off and they both stood, looking at each other for a moment.

"I really missed you, Kiora," Remus said, giving her another quick kiss.

"I missed you too," she smiled. They walked out of the room and down to the dining room, where most of the earlier occupants had left. The only ones still there were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Severus.

"Hello," Hermione said, looking up from the book she had laid on her lap. _'Wow, she reminds me of myself…'_ Kiora outwardly grinned. Severus nodded at them.

"Kiora, Remus," he said.

They both greeted him in return and sat down at the table. Molly poured them cups of tea and then scooted the children out of the dining area. She walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll be washing dishes!" she called out to them. Snape stood up from his chair and walked past them. He hesitated when he got to the door.

"It's nice seeing you again, Kiora," he said before continuing out of the room. Remus sipped at his tea and took Kiora's hand in his own.

"You're still warm," she said, squeezing his hand comfortably. Remus raised an eyebrow at this, but stayed silent. "You were always warm when we were kids…like I said, you just don't ever change, Remus Lupin. And that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Kiora," he said. "_And I always will._"

****

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin:_** _Hah, thank you! I should worship you for thinking that review up. It takes a big imagination to be able to do that. worships_

**_MissCharoletteLupin:_** _Ah, I almost cried writing why Remus told Kiora he hated her. sniffle I hope you enjoyed it._

**_Countrygirl25:_** _True. But Snape also didn't blow up on her, hehe._

**_Kayhera:_** _The beginning of that chapter was my favorite part to write. I love similes and metaphors! Let's give a woop woop to figurative language! Now Remus and Kiora are back together (Yesss!). Sorry about the braces, I know a lot of people that have them. They all tell me that they suck. And this one guy is afraid of having little yellow squares on his teeth when he gets them off because he always forgets to apply the cleaner thing. And yes, alas, this is the end. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading (I know I haven't updated in a long, long time.) I should go read what I've missed of your fic now…_

_**Caligirl-HPLVR:** I could totally imagine Ron thinking that. And I hope you liked the ending. Good luck on your story!_

_**Phox455:** Aw, that's nice. I'm glad you got to see your friend._

**_Schnebz:_** _This made me feel sad too:( Kiora always really forgave him…she just needed to hear him say sorry._

**_The Water Sprite:_** _Thanks for all the great reviews! I should go read your story now. Hope you enjoyed the fic._

_**Sarcastic22:**_ _I hope this satisfied you! Your wishes have come true! 'Cause I'm a genie in a bottle…okay, sorry! XD_

_**Randomish:**_ _Well, everyone has a cruel side once in a while._

**_Rosie:_** _Here you are!_

**_FredandGeorgeWeasleyAreMYKings:_** _Thanks! I actually loved writing that part the most. It was fun. I really hope you liked this, I feed on your appraisal. OOH YES! I GET RON! But….I….I want Neville…_

**_Laura Depravi:_** _Sorry about the long update. Glad you like the fic! Hope the ending suits you!_

**_Brielle Lupin:_** _Yes! You're right! That's when I used the deer in headlights quote! Good job! I forgot what I said was the prize for figuring that out, so I'll give you this: hands you a cookie_

_So it's all over now. I thank everyone that has read the fic and am completely grateful for your reviews. You all are inspirations to a writer like me. Remember, writer's block is nothing if you've got a hammer! (Pretend that makes sense)._

_**We are authors…and we are the dreamers of dreams.**_

_(1) The quote, "The world moves for love. It kneels before it in awe." was used in the 2004 production, "The Village" by M. Night Shyamalan._

_(2) This quote was tweaked a bit from the quote, "We can not run from heartache. Heartache is apart of life. We know that now." which was used in the 2004 production, "The Village" by M. Night Shyamalan._

_(3) This quote was tweaked a bit from the quote, "No…I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair." which was used in the 2003 production of, "The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" directed by Peter Jackson and based upon the book written by J. R. R. Tolkein._


End file.
